Molly Hooper's Imaginary Friend
by RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe
Summary: The Doctor didn't land in Amy's garden, nor Sherlock's nor Johns. But he did land in Molly Hoopers... Follow the adventures of the Doctor, Sherlock and Molly. Replacing Amy and Rory with Sherlock and Molly. set pre- SiP. will include Sherlock episodes as well as series 5,6 and 7.1. arewrite of my previous work The Eleventh Hour.
1. Chapter 1- The Eleventh Hour Part 1

**I really should't start a new fanfic. but this had such a hold on me I couldn't let go. I am in the middle of rewriting flesh and stone, but I won't update all at once. after all, there is a lot to get through. so I have split it into chapters that are of a decent length. soooooo enjoy and review!**

A cool breeze ran through the trees and made the small child's swing creak and sway. A multi- coloured pinwheel span. This small house in the middle of London was silent. Except… a little girls voice was drifting down from her open window. She was only 7 years old, with long brown hair, and a serious face. She was kneeling by her bed; her hands clasped together, her face scrunched up in thought. Then she said aloud  
"Dear Father Christmas and Mrs Christmas. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you and the elves, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there are voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a-"

She was cut off by the sound of an almighty crash coming from outside her bedroom window. She jumped and turned around then added quickly  
"Back in a moment"  
grabbing a torch she raced to the window. An inexplicable blue box was lying there, slightly smoking. It was a police box! It had come for the crack in her wall! On the downside, it looked like it had crushed the shed. Aunt Sharon wouldn't be happy.

"Thank you,FC" she murmured and hurried downstairs. She examined the strange blue box. Then suddenly the doors were flung open. A grappling hook was flung out and a strange man, wearing a ragged shirt and tie, popped up. He had messy brown hair, a ridiculous chin, but Molls noticed his eyes. They were kind eyes. Then the man spoke

"Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before."

Molls looked at him like he was crazy. The man swung himself around and sat on the edge of his blue box. He looked down into it.

"Whoa. Look at that"

Molls spoke for the first time "are you ok?"

The man nodded "Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

Molls frowned "You're soaking wet."

"I was in the swimming pool"

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

Molls ignored the strange ramblings of the man and got straight to the point.

"Are you a policeman?"

The man looked at her strangely "Why? Did you call for a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" she asked

"What crack? Argh!" he fell off the box and Molls ran to him

"Are you all right, mister?" he waved her away.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm-" he choked and a stream of gold energy exited his mouth and floated away into the air.

"Who are you?" Molls wondered. She also wondered why she didn't feel scared. She was more interested in who this man was

"I don't know yet." The man said "I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?"

Molly shook her head "No, it just looks a bit weird."

The man also shook his head "No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

Molls swallowed. "Yes" she whispered

The man stood up "Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

He turned and strode off only to walk straight into a tree.

Molls cried out "Are you all right?"

The Doctor looked up at her "Early days. Steering's a bit off."

They made their way into the kitchen. Molls handed him an apple and asked "If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?"  
The Doctor didn't answer; instead he took a big bite of the apple, but almost immediately spat it out again.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple"

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them"

"No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt."

Molls ran and fetched a yoghurt from the fridge. He poured it into his mouth and then spat it out again.

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in."

"You said it was your favourite"

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!"

The Doctor twitched violently, like he was having a fit.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're British, what about an English breakfast. Bacon or something!"

So Molls got the frying pan out and started on the bacon, while the Doctor rubbed his hair dry with a towel.

"Ah bacon!"

The moment he took a bite he spat it back out again "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"

They went through lots of different types of food; beans ("Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans") and bread and butter ("And stay out!"). Finally Molls had resort to the fridge. "We've got some carrots."

"Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard."

A few minutes later, Molls was eating ice cream out of the tub, while watching the Doctor slowly demolish his fish fingers and custard.

"Funny." Molls stated

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Molls Hooper. My real name is Molly, but its rubbish!"

"Oh no, that's a brilliant name. Like a name in a fairy tale. Where are we Molls?"

"We are in England. It's rubbish!"

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky."

"I know. So, your aunt, where is she?"

"She's out."

"And she left you all alone?"

"I'm not scared." Molls was defensive. Sherlock mocked her enough.

"Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."


	2. Chapter 2- The Eleventh Hour Part 2

**ok sorry about the Molls thing. I wanted something like Amelia, but I like this the best. **

After they had cleared up the fish custard, they made their way upstairs.

"You've had some cowboys in here." Said the Doctor "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." Molls said shyly, holding out an apple with a smiley face in it.

"She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?" he leaned up close to the crack, while Molls shrank back. The Doctor scanned it with a small blue pencil thing.

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"What?"

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

Molls was suddenly filled with dread "Where is it then?"

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?"

Molls nodded "A voice. Yes." The Doctor grabbed her water glass, eptited it onto the carpet and pressed it up against the wall. He frowned and muttered "Prisoner Zero?"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

The Doctor turned to her "It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…" he trailed off, and then looked Molls directly in the eye.

"What?" asked Molls warily.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

Molls's face fell "yes" she sighed

"Everything's going to be fine." He took her hand, and pointed his pencil device at the crack. It turned blue and whirred. The crack widened, and filled the bedroom with white light. The voice was much louder

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello?" called the Doctor "hello?"

A huge eye swung down and looked directly at them. Molls and the Doctor both jumped back, and Molls hid herself behind this mad man with a box. She peaked out and asked

"What's that?"

A bolt of blue light streamed from the crack and hit the Doctor. He staggered back and the crack closed.

"There, you see?" said the Doctor "Told you it would close. Good as new."

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"

The Doctor shook his head "No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message." He pulled out a black wallet "Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message." He opened the wallet and read aloud "Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless…" he trailed off again.

"Unless what?" asked Molls worriedly.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know."

The stalked out into the corridor and looked around the hall.

"It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye." He slowly spun around, but suddenly a bell tolled and he snapped into action

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

He ran down the stairs and out into the garden, towards his blue box.

"I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

Molls frowned "But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?"

The Doctor grinned manically "It's not a box. It's a time machine."

Molls was slightly disbelieving "What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?"

The Doctor was frantically throwing the grappler into the box. "Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it."

"Can I come?" asked Molls tentively

"Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

Molls sighed "People always say that."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and bent down to her level. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

And with that, he jumped into the box. She heard him shout on the way down "Geronimo!"

5 minutes she though, 5 minutes to pack. She raced back upstairs and pulled out her suitcase. She quickly packed her books, her notepads and her teddy. She pulled on her duffel coat and hat, and raced down to the garden again. Molls sat on her suitcase and waited.

"He said five minutes; it'll probably just take one more." She thought, as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3-The Eleventh Hour Part 3

12 years later

Molly was getting dressed for work when she heard it. The noise. The noise that had haunted her entire life. The noise of her raggedy doctor's time machine. No, no way. There was so way this could be happening. She had decided that 6 months ago. He wasn't real, he wasn't real! But he was. She could hear him running up the stairs and shouting her name. He looked exactly the same as he had done that fateful night.

"Molls! Molls, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!"

He ran round and paused in front of her bedroom door. Thank God she had decided to dress in the bathroom!

"Molls? Molls, are you all right?"

Molly silently crept behind him, grabbing a nearby cricket bat. She raised it above her head.

"Are you there? Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is-"

He was cut off by Molly swinging the bat and whacking him around the head.

A few miles away- st Barts hospital coma ward

Sherlock strode through the coma ward, heading straight for the doctor. The doctor turned and sighed.

"Mr Holmes… They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak."

Sherlock huffed. "Yes I know, but they spoke. I heard them."

"Then why are you wasting my time?" asked the doctor

"Because they called for you. Obviously"

"Me?"

Just then a patient spoke aloud

"Doctor"

The word was echoed around the room. They were all calling for the doctor.

"I don't think they were even conscious." Said the doctor examining them

Sherlock started to speak "Doctor Ramsden, there is another thing. I've seen them"

The doctor sighed again "Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you. These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about London. Why are you giving me your phone?"

Sherlock was trying to hand her his phone. He rolled his eyes

"It's a camera too, obviously. I have photos, look at them!"

The doctor eyed him, and gave him a 'death stare'. As usual Sherlock didn't flinch.

"Go now Mr Holmes. We are not interested in your crackpot theories"

Her bleeper went off, and she strode off. Sherlock took one last look around the room before also leaving. He pulled out his phone and started to text Molly.

Back at Molly's house, the Doctor started to come around. Molly stayed poised over him ready to hit him again. She was still wearing her white doctor's coat.

"Oi! You, sit still!" she said as he opened his eyes.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat" Molly rolled her eyes. She could see why Sherlock got annoyed when people stated the obvious.

"You were breaking and entering."

The Doctor tried to stand up, but Molly had handcuffed him to the radiator. Sherlock really shouldn't have left his handcuffs here.

"Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed."

Molly was getting irritated with him. Sherlock was coming, he had just texted her, he would sort this out.

"Do you want to shut up now?"

The Doctor frowned "Hang on, no, wait. You're a doctor. But what are you doing here? Where's Molls?"

Molly froze. He didn't recognise her. Obviously! She mentally slapped herself. It had been 12 years!

"Molls Hooper?" she asked, keeping her voice level

"Yeah, Molls. Little brown-haired girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

Oh God. For him it had been 5 minutes. He had a time machine. She had to find out who he was. So she said the only thing she could.

"Molls Hooper hasn't lived here in a long time."

It was sort of true. The Molls Hooper who still believed in her raggedy doctor had stopped living here 6 months ago.

"How long?"

"6 months"

She saw pain and guilt flash on the Doctors face. Was he really sorry for abandon her?

"No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Molls Hooper?"

"She-"

The Doctor interrupted her "I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now."

"I live here." Moly was annoyed. Of course she lived here!

"But you're a doctor!"

"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" the Doctor asked suddenly

"I'm sorry what?" Molly didn't want to talk to the man who had single-handily ruined her entire childhood.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life." Molly hesitated, and then made the decision

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." She counted quickly

"Six"

"Six?"

"Look."

"Look where?" Molly was starting to get scared.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

Molly turned and saw the impossible. A sixth door. Impossible. No way, no way.

"That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?" she breathed

"There's a perception filter all-round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it."

Molly started to walk towards the door.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." She reached towards the door knob

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now."

"I don't have the key. I lost it." She turned the knob

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Again?"

Molly opened the door and looked inside. The Doctor was shouting

"My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?"

The room was small and blue, with packing boxes strewn all around the room. There was a table in the middle with the small pencil thing on it. It was covered in some sort of gooey liquid. She recognised it from 12 years ago. He had used it open the crack. But who had put it on the table.?

"Please, just get out." Called the Doctor

"Silver, blue at the end?" asked Molly

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here."

"Must have rolled under the door." Said the Doctor practically

"Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table."

The Doctor started shouting panicked "Get out of there. Get out of there! Get out!"

Molly bent down and picked up the screwdriver. Something moved behind her.

"What is it? What are you doing?" he called

"There's nothing here, but-"

"Corner of your eye."

Molly was scared now. She was really properly scared "What is it?"

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look."

Molly faked a turn and saw the creature. It was long and snake like, with translucent skin and huge, sharp teeth. She screamed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Give me that." The Doctor ordered. She threw him the screwdriver, now completely focused on the door.

"Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?" the Doctor muttered behind her.

"Will that door hold it?" Molly asked shakily

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." Said the Doctor sarcastically. Molly threw him a look. A bright light shone from under the door.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Molly was starting to panic.

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. I'll be fine."

The door was broken down and a man and a dog stood in the door way. The man was dressed in a workman's clothes.

"But it's just-" Molly couldn't comprehend the sight in front of her. How?

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." The man growled and barked.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Molly shrieked

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

The man opened his mouth and showed the long sharp teeth of the snake like creature in the room.

"Stay, boy! Her and me, we're safe."

A voice echoed outside the house. Molly gasped. It was the same voice that had come out of her crack.

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" Molly asked_. Please don't let it be aliens_ she thought desperately

"Well, that would be back up. See we're safe, we have back up!" he pleaded with the creature.

The voice boomed again "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." Added the Doctor, now desperately trying to unlock himself from the radiator. "Come on, work, work, work, come on!"

The voice kept repeating "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor managed to free himself from the radiator, and shot up, grabbing Molly by the hand.

"Run! Run!" he shouted, grinning manically. As they exited the house, Molly wrenched herself from his grip

"What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes."

The Doctor ignored her. He ran up to his blue box and started trying to open the door.

"Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in."

Molly really wasn't in the mood. She needed to get this mad man to Sherlock.

"Come on!"

The Doctor started to turn, but then he caught sight of the shed

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces."

Molly was getting impatient "So there's a new one. Let's go!"

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late" he said, horror displayed clearly on his face.

"He's coming!" Molly ran over to him and tried to pull him along

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go! We don't have time for this!"

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" he asked, grabbing her arm. Molly lost it. She whipped her head around and shrieked in his face

"Why did you say five minutes!?"

**Hope you enjoyed! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Eleventh Hour Part 4

**hey a got a review! shout out to Luna, who reviewed! thank you! please remember to review! constructive criticism welcomed!**

The shock registered on the Doctor's face "What?"

Molly grabbed him by the lapels and dragged him forward

"Come on!"

They ran past the house and up onto the village lane. Molly was walking ahead, while the Doctor was trying to keep up with her.

"You're Molls!"

"And you're late." She replied

"Molls Hooper. You're the little girl!"

"I'm Molls and you're late!"

"What happened? You were a little girl 5 minutes ago!" he sounded appalled

"Twelve years." She wasn't going to let him off that easily

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years."

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

Molly hesitated. "I kept slapping them."

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real"

Then suddenly they heard it again. The voice

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat."

It was coming from an ice cream van. "No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van" Sighed Molly. Already she was used to the weird and unexpected

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" the Doctor asked running up the van.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." Said the ice cream man grumpily. Molly looked around; people were looking at their phones in confusion, at their ear pods, at the radio.

"It's everywhere" she whispered, and then turned to see the Doctor running into a nearby hose. She groaned. It was Mrs Angelo's. Of all the houses to pick! Molly followed him.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." Mrs Angelo was saying "Oh, hello, Molly dear. Nice to see you in your doctors clothes. Who is your friend? I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me. Brand new face" he stretched out his mouth "First time on. How did you become a Doctor? You were Molls five minutes ago!"

"Bit fairy tale"

"You were a little girl 5 minutes ago!"

"You're worse than my aunt." Molly moaned.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself"

He picked up the radio and switched it on. The voice was speaking in a different language

"Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche"

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world" the Doctor ran to the window and looked out.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast."

Jeff walked in. Molly sighed and rolled her eyes as the Doctor ran up to him and looked him straight in the eye

"But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" asked Molly

"Are you the Doctor?" asked Jeff, and Molly's heart sank.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him" Mrs Angelo added. The Doctor looked puzzled "Cartoons?"

"Shut up" Molly muttered "Twenty minutes to what?"

The Doctor paused to listen to the endlessly repeated message on the TV.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house; they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet. Twenty minutes to the end of the world"

The Doctor ran out of the house and started walking towards the local park. Molly followed, quickly texting Sherlock to make him meet them there.

"Where am I?" asked the Doctor suddenly

"London"

"Where's the rest of it?"

"Tube station over there" Molly pointed

"Is there an airport?"

"Not here, you have to get a train"

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one?"

"Not nearby. Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"No. I normally get a cab" Sherlock had always adamantly refused to get a car.

"Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut." The Doctor was just like Sherlock, Molly realised. Except he had a time machine. Suddenly the sky went dark and a black disk covered the sun, like an eclipse.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark? What's wrong with the sun?" asked Molly. All around people were getting out their phones and taking photos of the sky.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone."

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up." This couldn't be happening.

"Why would I wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine" Molly was annoyed now; there was no way he could be here.

"And you believed me"

"I grew up" Molly huffed

"Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw… Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

"No"

"What?"

"No!" Molly was sick of having no answers. She grabbed the Doctor by the tie and dragged him towards a car.

"Molly, no, no, what are you doing?" he spluttered. She slammed his tie in the door, then grabbed the keys off the driver and locked it.

"Are you out of your mind?" the Doctor asked

"Who are you?" Molly wanted answers. And she wanted them now.

"You know who I am."

"No, really. Who are you?"

"Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes."

"Well, better talk quickly, then."

Molly recognised the driver, Mike Stamford. He stuttered "Molly, I am going to need my car back."

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee"

Mike wandered off shaking his head.

"Catch!" the Doctor says and chucked Molly an apple. It was her apple. The apple she had given him. It still had the smiley face on it. It was as fresh as it had been 12 years ago.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you"

"Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Molly, believe for twenty minutes"

He had her convinced. Reluctantly she unlocked the car and let him go.

"What do we do?"


	5. Chapter 5- The Eleventh Hour Part 5

**I got a review saying that all i was doing was swapping the names. here was my answer because i totally agree with you Reviwer! **

_**I totally understand where you are coming from. Don't worry it does pick up, but it will have quite a slow start. I am afraid that the Beast below will be almost the same, but i promise things will start deviating, and if any future episodes will be the same, then i'm not going to do all of it. if you are confused about maybe Molly acting a bit OC, then check out this fanfiction  
s/8691243/1/Always-Something  
A Sherlock Fanfic called always something. This is mainly the way i will be writing Molly, but i promise, things do change, and I am working on sherlock and the the Doctor. Vampires of Venice is going to be especially tricky...but fun**_

**I hope this chapter sorts out any problems we might have. here Sherlock comes...**

"Stop that man!"

He ran across the park, to where Sherlock was standing, taking a photo of a man and a dog a couple of hundred metres away. Sherlock turned and saw Molly. Just the sight of him made Molly's insides light up.

"Ah Molly I was just about to phone, those coma patients-"

The Doctor snatched his phone and got right into his face "Man and dog. Why?"

Molly felt she should interrupt. She could see what was coming next from Sherlock, and she didn't like the look of it. "err Doctor, this is my boyfriend Sherlock Holmes. He's a consulting Detective"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Molly, we are in a relationship, but I refuse to simply be a boyfriend. It's so ordinary. And I'm a consulting detective, and only because that new DI has let me have a few cold cases" Sherlock finally got a good look at the Doctor  
"Oh my God, it's him. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor. No it can't be thats impossible, who are you then? Molly I fear that you may have gone overboard with the raggedy Doctor thing. An actor? You've been through trauma, some burns on your clothes, but no cuts or bruises. If you had really gone through trauma, that would do that to your clothes, then you would have cuts and bruises. So-"

"Man and dog. Why? Tell me now" the Doctor interrupted

"Because he can't be there. Because he's in a hospital, in a coma." The Doctor finished with Sherlock

"Yes" finished Sherlock, sighing

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The Doctor said in way of explanation. The man ahead barked at them, and Molly recognized it as prisoner zero. A space ship zoomed out of the sky and down. It was shaped like a snowflake, and had a huge eyeball in the middle of it.

"Impossible" breathed Sherlock. Instead of scared, he looked positively delighted.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology." Said the Doctor "And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver."

He held it up and pressed a button. All the streetlights exploded, the car alarms went off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoomed off down the road. A fire engine went past on its own, two tone blaring. A red phone box exploded, and so did the screwdriver. The Doctor dropped it, crying out in pain.

"No, no! No, don't do that!"

The space ship left. It simply zoomed into the sky and flew away. Sherlock was still frozen, his manic smile on his face.

"Look, it's going!" Molly shouted

"No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is-"

He broke off in horror as Prisoner Zero grinned horribly and melted down the drain.

"What do we do now?" asked Molly

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

"So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?" inquired Molly

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop."

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" Molly was annoyed that 12 years of peace had been shattered in one day.

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am. Trench coat, give me your phone."

Sherlock was jolted back from his mind palace. "How can he be real? Nothing about you makes sense"

"Phone. Now. Give me."

Sherlock reluctantly handed it over, and the Doctor started flicking through the various photos.

"He was a game when we were kids." Sherlock was still trying to comprehend everything. In a moment, his whole life, and Molly's had changed.

"These photos, they're are all coma patients?" asked the Doctor, ignoring Sherlock

"Yes"

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" asked Sherlock

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name?"

"Jeff" Molly answered. She saw Sherlock huff beside her and giggled. Sherlock was _jealous_.

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done"

"Come on. Cab!" shouted Sherlock, grabbing Molly's hand and dragging her to a cab that had stopped next to the kerb.

"St Barts hospital please, and make it fast!"

At the hospital, there was a mess of people hanging around in the lobby.

"Something's happened up there. We can't get through" groaned Molly

"Yes, but what's happened?" Sherlock was getting impatient

"No one knows" said Molly helplessly

"Phone him" Sherlock ordered. Molly pulled out her phone, and called Sherlock's mobile.

"Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through" she frowned as she listened to his solution.

"What does he say" asked Sherlock impatiently

"Look in the mirror. What does that mean?"

"The mirror…" Sherlock mused "oh! he's clever! Look Molly really look!"

"Yes!" Molly realised "Are you on your way? You're going to need a car." She asked into the phone

"Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle." Came the reply, and Molly ended the call. She and Sherlock ran upstairs to the coma ward. A horrible sight met their eyes. The corridor was in a huge mess, with papers and trolley's scattered everywhere.

"Oh God" Molly breathed

Suddenly, a woman, gripping 2 little girls tightly by the hand.

"Doctor?" she asked her voice full of fear.

"What happened?" asked Molly.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses." The woman replied

Molly pulled out her phone and called the Doctor

"Are you in?" he asked

"Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero."

"You need to get out of there!" he practically shouted into the phone

Molly didn't listen, because the woman had started speaking again.

"He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog. I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone."

But it wasn't the mother who was speaking. It was the child. The child was speaking with the mother's voice

"Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies."

Molly and Sherlock started to back away, horrified. Well_ Molly_ was horrified. The mother noticed and smiled cruelly

"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths."

Her mouth opened to reveal prisoner Zero's teeth, fangs and all.

**Review! please!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Eleventh Hour Part 6

"Oh My God!" screamed Molly, and she and Sherlock ran for their lives. She could vaguely hear the Doctor's voice on the telephone shouting "Molly? Molly, what's happening? Molly, talk to me!"

Molly and Sherlock ran into the coma ward. There was no one in the beds, and they managed to barricade the door with a broom. Molly put the phone back to her ear

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in."

"Which window are you?" asked the Doctor

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." Molly said, but as she said it, the broom finally gave way and Sherlock was thrown back.

"Oh, dear little Molly Hooper." Sneered the woman- Prisoner Zero " I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Molly Hooper, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Molly."

The text alert beeped and she looked down. It was from Sherlock's phone.

_DUCK! _

_TD_

Sherlock worked it out before Molly, and pulled her down, just as a fire engine ladder crashed through the window over their heads. The Doctor jumped through

"Right!" he cried "Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time"

"Time for what, Time Lord?" smirked Prisoner Zero

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies" said the Doctor

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." Her face contorted as she said fire

Sherlock spoke up "Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave"

The Doctor looked at him weirdly, but Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did." Stated the Doctor

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" her voice was mocking, but it changed to that of a little girl "The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!" she switched back to the mother's voice.

"The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

The Doctor stared at Prisoner Zero for a moment, and then his eyes fell on the clock behind her. He grinned, and turned to look at the pair behind him

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!"

The clock showed… "Zero" breathed Sherlock

"Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here."

The Doctor held up the phone, and a bright light shone through the window on to Prisoner Zero

"Oh! And I think they just found us!" the Doctor grinned, brimming with confidence.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Oh but that's where your wrong!" interrupted Sherlock, standing up "Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Pictures I took. Every form you've learned to take, right here."

The Doctor nodded "Yeah, but that is the good bit. I mean, that is my favourite bit. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" he finished spreading his arms wide. He waited for a response. When he didn't receive one he looked round at Molly and Sherlock. Sherlock just rolled his eyes, and Molly shook her head pityingly

"Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form." Smirked Prisoner Zero.

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link" the Doctor dismissed her.

"And I've had years." She breathed, and her eyes blazed gold. Molly felt so weak, and collapsed, feeling her eyelids fluttering shut. She could still hear snatches of conversation.

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be…Why are you copying me?"

Then her own, 7 year old voice. "Poor Molly Hooper. Still such a child inside… What a disappointment you've been"

Then Sherlock's voice! "No, she's dreaming about you because she can hear you"

the Doctor's voice again

"Molly, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Molly, dream about what you saw."

The real form of Prisoner Zero floated, unbidden, to the forefront of her brain.

She could just make out the last words of Prisoner Zero "Silence, Doctor" it slithered "Silence will fall"

Molly slowly sat up, aided by Sherlock. Well he thought he was aiding.

"The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." She asked

"No, it isn't" the Doctor said

"What are you doing now?" Molly asked

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill."

The Doctor held the phone up to his ear and spoke "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now."

He clicked the phone off "Okay, now I've done it."

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Molly asked bewildered

"Obviously" smirked Sherlock

"Shut up stupid" she muttered, as she got to her feet to go after the Doctor

"I'm not stupid!" Sherlock pouted

"Yes you are, you big baby. Come on!" she smiled as they ran after the Doctor

"Where are you going?" she called out as the Doctor raced along the corridor

"The roof. No, hang on." The deviated into a doctor's locker room

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show." He said, pulling out several shirts and jackets .

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off." Molly finished rather lamely, as the Doctor pulled his old shirt off his head.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." He scowled

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Molly told him.

she turned her back but Sherlock didn't.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" she hissed

"and miss the opportunity to see a real alien's biology? nope!"

The Doctor burst through the door on the roof, Molly and Sherlock closely behind. An Atraxi space ship was waiting for them.

"So this was a good idea, was it?" Molly called "They were leaving."

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now!" he shouted up at the space ship. A massive eye ball dropped down and scanned the Doctor.

"You are not of this world." It said in a deep voice

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He replied, picking up a tie around his neck and comparing it with another one. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?"

The Atraxi ignored him and asked "Is this world important?"

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

"No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No."

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many." The blue beam shot out and showed holograms of aliens, robots, every extra-terrestrial Molly could imagine, and then some.

"And what you've got to ask is what happened to them?"

The blue bean now shoed pictures of 10 different men, old and young with a varying taste in clothes. Yet Molly got the feeling that _they were all the same man._

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run."

The ship ran. Molly and Sherlock watched it go, not aware of the fact the Doctor had reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a glowing key.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Molly asked. But when she looked around there was no one there.

"Oh no" she murmured, and legged it out of the hospital, Sherlock close behind her. They ran into Molly's garden just in time to see the blue box fade away. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She had lost him again.


	7. Chapter 7- The Eleventh Hour Part 7

2 years later 

Molly was trying to sleep. She had to sleep. Tomorrow was her big day. The day she had been waiting for her whole life. But she couldn't sleep. Then she heard it. Again. That improbable noise. The sound of the Doctor. She ran outside, taking just a moment to look at her wedding dress hanging up on her wardrobe. There he was. Grinning madly, leaning against his box.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." He was grinning like a little boy at Christmas.

"It's you. You came back" she said walking towards him.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" he asked

"And you kept the clothes."

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie." Molly groaned

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool. So what do you think?"

"Of what?" Molly was suddenly scared

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

Molly was wary "What does that mean?"

"It means. Well, it means come with me."

"Where?" Molly asked, scared.

"Wherever you like." He sounded so confident.

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero." She was wistful now.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more." The Doctor reassured her.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff" he voice turned sharp "That was two years ago."

"Oh!" He giggled nervously "Oops."

"Yeah." Molly nodded

"So that's-"

"Fourteen years!" Molly finished.

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Molly Hooper, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

Molly turned to look at the blue box that had haunted her dreams "When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?"

"No! well… I don't know!" Molly threw her hands in the air.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up." Molly stated, as if it was obvious

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." He snapped his finger. Molly gasped as the interior of the box was revealed to her.

"Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The Doctor said confidently.

"I'm in my nightie. And if Sherlock saw this, I think he would either pass out from shock or try and hijack it."

The Doctor laughed, but thinking about Sherlock had made her feel guilty. What was she doing here?

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause you're always being overlooked, even when you are being magnificent. And I know how that feels." She had to admit he had a point.

"Oh, do you?"

"brushed off by everyone else, but you still persist. Yeah, you're coming."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" she asked. If he couldn't she decided, then she wouldn't go.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff." She didn't know why she didn't tell him. Probably because she was running away with a strange man on the night before her wedding.

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff." He danced around the console, muttering.

"Why me?" Molly asked suddenly

"Why not?"

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?" he pouted, and suddenly looked a lot like Sherlock.

"People always have a reason." She said

"Do I look like people?" he asked.

She debated for a moment "Yes"

"Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache."

She frowned "You're lonely. That's it? Just that?"

"Just that. Promise. So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know." He trailed off

"I'm fine." She shrugged him off "It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

He took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Molly Hooper, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box." he grinned at her expression.

"Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye London, hello everything!" he shouted pulling a leaver, and putting his time machine into motion. This is where she belonged. She just wished Sherlock could be here beside her. No. she shook her head. This was for her. She would be home in time for her wedding. Even if she had doubts about whether Sherlock really wanted this… no. she was going to make the most of her long awaited trip to the stars.


	8. Chapter 8-The Beast Below Part 1

**OK guys, here we are on starship uk! before i get any complaints, this episode will be almost identical to the aired episode. sorry about that. It will pick up I promise. Just think, Vamps In Venice... Anyways, enjoy read and review!**

Molly was floating in space. Actual space. He long hair floated around her head. The Doctor laughed, as he kept a good hold on her ankle.

"My name is Molly Hooper. When I was seven, I had an imaginary friend. Last night was the night before my wedding. And my imaginary friend came back."

"Come on Molls"

He pulled her back inside the TARDIS. She clutched at him, giggling. She couldn't believe she was here.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space!" she shouted into space. Then she frowned and asked "What are we breathing?"

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine" the Doctor answered. They looked down and Molly gasped. It was a city, floating in space. There were flickering lights and names that seemed strangely familiar.

"Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations." He ran up to the console.

"Migrating to the stars…"

Suddenly Molly slipped and grabbed onto the edge of the TARDIS

"Doctor!" she shouted. She was hanging on for dear life.

"Doctor! Doctor!"

He ran and pulled her back in

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go and see?" Asked Molly, excitedly.

"Course we can. But first, there's a thing." He gave her a serious look.

"A thing?"

"An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets."

Suddenly an image of a young girl came on the screen. She was crying.

"Ooo, that's interesting." The Doctor muttered

-ooo000ooo-

Molly continued to stare at the screen

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?"

The Doctor appeared on screen, running to confront the little girl. She ran away from him, but the Doctor looked unperturbed. He beckoned for Molly to follow him. She sighed and ran out of the TARDIS… straight into a bike. She jumped back as it passed, then looked around. It was a future street market. People rode around on bikes, chatted in café's, and just went on with their day to day lives. There were some weird doll things in the booths. They had rather freaky, rather than comforting smiles on their faces. A tannoy sounded "Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored."

Molly ran over to the Doctor. He looked up at her, looking pleased at the fascinated expression on her face. "I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future!" she said excitedly. Then a horrible thought struck her "I've been dead for centuries." The Doctor frowned.

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Molly was puzzled. Everything seemed normal, well as normal as things could be on a spaceship in the future.

"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

He sounded so much like Sherlock that Molly felt like a snake had just crept into her gut and twisted it hard. She shook her head; she was not going to let herself think about him. She could leave her guilt for another day.

"Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie."

Molly looked down, horrified. "Oh my God, I'm in my nightie!"

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look!" Molly looked, but she let the Doctor do the talking, as she had already worked most of it out.

"Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me-" he grabbed a glass of water from a nearby table, and inspected it.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?"

"Now, police state."

"Where?"

"Over there" he said pointing to the little girl, in a red school uniform.

"Oh I see" Molly said. Then she decided to throw caution to the wind and do some deducting. She had picked something up from Sherlock.

"One little girl crying, Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop."

The Doctor looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he brightened

"Yes, you're right. When they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"Are you a parent?" Molly asked. The Doctor didn't answer. To cover the awkward moment, she carried on her deduction.

"Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

The Doctor nodded in agreement and Molly suddenly realised that the little girl had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?"

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"I saw. But they're just things!"

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

"No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or London. What do you think? Let's see. What will Molly Hooper choose?" his face broke into a smile "Ha ha, gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour." He got up and jumped over the bench they were sitting on.

"What are you going to do?" Molly asked sulkily

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." Molly gave him a look "Badly." He amended, and then ran off. Molly sighed then got up and followed Mandy out of the market.


	9. Chapter 9- The Beast Below Part 2

She walked into a darkened area, slapping the card against her hand. A voice floated out of the shadows.

"You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace"

It was the little girl, Mandy. Molly didn't have anything else to say except "You dropped this"

Mandy snatched it off Molly and scowled "Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me!" she tried to walk off, but stop at the sight of a tent on the middle of the road.

"What's that?" asked Molly.

"There's a hole. We have to go back."

Mandy started moving back, glancing at the weird doll thin in the booth across the street. Molly did the exact opposite and moved towards the tent instead

"A what? A hole?"

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?" Mandy had noticed that Molly had been edging towards the tent, and had now crouched down in front of the entrance. Molly saw it was padlocked.

"Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Molly murmured, half to herself.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it" Mandy replied.

"About what?" asked Molly curiously.

"Below" Mandy sounded scared.

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." She grinned at Mandy, then pulled out a hairpin, and began to pick the lock.

"when you are engaged to the worlds only consulting detective, you pick up a few tricks." She called over her shoulder

"Is that who the guy you were with is? Your boyfriend?" and there it was. Guilt ate away at Molly's insides.

"Oh. Does it look like that?"

"What?" Mandy sounded confused

"Nothing. It's just, I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind."

"Married?" Molly hated how surprised Mandy sounded.

"Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely." _If I ever get back home. _Molly thought

"When?" Mandy asked

"Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did?" the lock clicked and the padlock became free "Hey, hey. Result! Coming?" she asked Mandy

"No!" Mandy sounded really scared, but Molly ignored it.

"Suit yourself" Molly slipped into the tent, ignoring Mandy's terrified pleads. The tent pulsated with a red light. She scrabbled around and found a torch. She pointed it directly ahead.

"Oh, my God. That's weird. That's-"

It was a stinger, some sort of tentacle. It lashed out at her. Molly screamed and backed hastily out of the tent. She found herself surrounded by Winders. One pointed his ring at her. It emitted a gas and she felt her eyelids close. Her back hit the floor as she passed out.

-ooo000ooo-

Molly came round in a strange room. She was sitting in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest. She shivered when she realised she was being watched by a Smiler. She sat up a little straighter as a voice began to speak, issuing from the TV screen.

"Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Molly Elizabeth Hooper. Age, thirteen hundred and six"

Molly giggled. "Shut up!"

"Marital status" the computer paused. And Molly fell silent and gave her full attention to the TV's, on tenterhooks.

"Unknown" finished the computer. Molly slumped back, annoyed. She wasn't concentrating until the thin, greying man on screen started to speak

"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. Or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all."

Molly frowned. Now this was intriguing.

"If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls."

The film started. The next thing Molly knew, her hand was pressed on the Forget button. She shook her head, _no no no! _she thought _why would I want to forget? _

A message flashed up on screen. Message Waiting. Play. A video flashed up. It was _her_. Her eyes were red and tears glistened on her cheeks. She was choking the words out, trying to find breath in between sobs.

"This isn't a trick. This is for real. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the TARDIS. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to, just please; please get the Doctor off this ship!"

The door behind her opened and the Doctor bounded into the room, just in time to see the start of the video again as it repeated.

"Molly?" he asked.

Molly stopped the recording.

"What have you done?"

"I don't… there was a film, and a man was talking about it, then it played…and then the next thing I remember is lifting my hand up from the forget button!"

The Doctor stood on a chair and sonicked the light on the ceiling

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?" Molly asked panic rising in her voice.

"Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button." Mandy said.

"Did you?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years."

The Doctor bent down and looked her straight in the eye.

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action."

"How do you not know about this? Mandy asked

"I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me. I suppose the difference is the computer doesn't accept me as human."

Molly quickly got over the shock that he was an alien. Of corse, he was a madman in a box, obviously he would be an alien too.

"Why not? You look human"

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first." Molly could help but think of Sherlock. What would he say if he knew there were aliens called Time Lords.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Molly asked

"No. There were, but there aren't. Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government."

He gripped her hand tight, and brought his fist down hard on the Protest button. The door slammed shut, locking them in and Mandy out. The Smiler in the corner turned its head and became a demonic looking Scowler. They backed into the corner as the floor began to split open, revealing a very long drop.

"Say wheee!" the Doctor shouted, that stupid grin on his face

"agghhhhhh!" Molly screamed, as the floor backing into the corner and they fell.


	10. Chapter 10-The Beast Below Part 3

**thanks to everyone whose reviewed! and followed and favarioted!you guys keep me writing! **

**As always i do not own Doctor who or sherlock... shame really. **

**enjoy!**

Molly screamed as she zoomed out a chute onto lot of… rubbish. It was smelly and damp and had…things in it. The Doctor was already standing up scanning around. He looked back at her.

"High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Molly asked, picking up one of the floating…things and throwing it.

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Molly said, picking herself up off the floor

"Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Molly muttered, half to herself

"But feeding what, though?" the Doctor was still talking to himself.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." Molly muttered, feeling the ground.

There was a rather scary distant growling noise.

"Er, it's not a floor, it's a" he paused then continued "So-"

Molly cut him off "It's a what?"

"The next word is kind of a scary word. You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm." He caught her hands and swung them.

Molly went "Ommmm"

Then wincing like he was afraid of Molly hitting him the Doctor said "It's a tongue."

"A tongue?" Molly whispered

"A tongue. A great big tongue!" the Doctor sounded ecstatic

"This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" Molly asked hysterically

"Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy." The Doctor was unconcerned

"How do we get out?" Molly cried

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." There was a scary grumbling noise "Though not right now." The Doctor added.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Molly cried, even more panicked now

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is-"

He spotted the 'entrance' "closed for business." He finished, while Molly stared in horror at the wall of razor sharp teeth in front of them.

"We could try, though." Said Molly running forward

"No, stop, don't move!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing her arm. But it was too late.

"Too late. It's started." The Doctor said

"What has?" Molly asked, stumbling around as the floor started to shake

"Swallow reflex."

"What are you doing?" Molly shouted

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." The Doctor was trying to sonic aroind, but was having trouble standing up

"Chemo-what?" Molly practically screamed

"The eject button!"

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Molly cried

"Think about it!" the Doctor shouted back at her. A wave of vomit approached them.

"Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity." He grabbed her hand. "Geronimo!"

Molly screamed.

-ooo0000ooo-

Molly awoke on the floor, covered in something horribly sticky. The Doctor as ever, was scanning around with his sonic in the air.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick."

Molly grimaced "Where are we?"

"Overspill pipe, at a guess."

Molly sniffed "Oh, God, it stinks."

"Oh, that's not the pipe." The Doctor gave her a pointed look.

"Oh. Phew. Can we get out?" Molly really wanted to have a shower right now.

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?"

He pointed to a door at the end, where there was a door, but instead of a handle there was a Forget button.

"That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick."

A light shone at the end of the tunnel. Illuminated were 2 Smiler booths.

"There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" the Doctor asked, striding towards the booths. Molly took a step back as the heads of the Smilers turned and they became Frowners.

"No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?"

The heads turned again and Molly properly jumped as the Frowners became Scowlers, with demonic red eyes.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?"

The booths opened and the Smilers stepped out. Molly and the Doctor backed away. The Smilers advanced. Suddenly the door behind then flew opened and a woman with frizzy black hair and a long red clock strode forward and shot the Smilers down.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." The Doctor commented.

"You must be Molly. Liz. Liz Ten." The woman- Liz- held out her hand Molly reached to take it. Liz drew her hand back.

"Yuck. Lovely hair, Molly. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave." She pulled back to show the red dressed school girl standing back at the doorway.

"How did you find us?" the Doctor asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?" Liz asked

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor stated

Liz had a smirk on her face, not unlike Sherlock." No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" the Doctor asked puzzled.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot." Molly snorted with laughter and the Doctor shot her a look. "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" asked Molly. Behind them the Smilers sparked and spurted. Liz shot then a worried look.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." She strode out of the room, her long cloak flowing behind her. The others followed, Molly casting scared looks at the repairing Smilers.

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two." Liz strode ahead, shouting back at them all "Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy." She turned and smirked at him, then continued forward

"Liz Ten!" gasped Molly, suddenly realising.

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" she shouted and turned, guns out. She fired as they flattened themselves on the floor. 2 Smilers behind them sparked and collapsed.

"I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." The swung her guns and put them into her holders. They turned into a corridor "There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things." Liz pointed at one of the tentacle sting like things.

"Any ideas?" Liz asked.

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root." Molly added.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship!" The Doctor said.

"What, like an infestation?" Liz asked. Without waiting for an answer she carried on "Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving." Molly could tell Liz was _not_ happy. Liz and Mandy walked off, and Molly turned to go, but the Doctor stayed where he was.

"Doctor?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Oh, Molly. We should never have come here." The Doctor murmured. Molly was reminded of the video of her _Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to, just please; please get the Doctor off this ship._

-ooo000ooo-

They were in the state apartments. Molly was tying up her long hair, now it had dried.

"Why all the glasses?" she asked, looking at all the many glasses on the floor around the bed.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz was sulking on the bed. She was so much like Sherlock, it hurt.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" the Doctor asked puzzled.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon." She sounded very put off.

"How old were you when you came to the throne? "

"Forty. Why?"

"What, you're fifty now? No way." Molly was impressed, and just a tiny bit jealous.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And you always wear this in public?" the Doctor asked

"Under cover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face."said the Doctor holding up the mask

"Yeah? So what?"

"Oh, Liz. So everything."

The door burst open to reveal a bunch of hooded men in cloaks, like the ones that had gassed Molly. She took an involuntary step backwards. The Doctor on the other hand took a step forwards.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" cried Liz angrily

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." Said the man at the front.

"Why would I do that?" asked Liz, striding up towards the man. The man's head turned to reveal a Scowler head on the back of his head. Liz, Molly and Mandy gasped, but the Doctor took another step forward.

"Half Smiler, half human" he muttered.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz recovered from her shock and strode straight up into the Scowler's face.

"The highest authority, Ma'am." It replied.

"I am the highest authority." Liz snapped.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?" Liz asked warily

"The Tower, Ma'am."


	11. Chapter 11- The Beast Below Part 4

**I wasn't going to post this yet, but then i just decided to have a quick check an found we have reached 1000 views! **

***does a little jig***

**seriously though guys, all those views do mean a lot to me, and I am so happy so many of you are enjoying it! while I'm here I would like to shoutout to all those who have reviewed, **

**Luna- Who has commented on pratically every chapter!  
E. - who has read all my stories  
LoveIsAFairyTale- who has a lovely username  
NimueTheSorceress- who gave me some exellent constructive critisisem.**

**also thanks to everyone who is following, or has favirited, or just popped in for a quick read.**

**Love you guys!**

They slowly walked into a stonewalled room. It was hot, and there were lots of people milling around, at control desks. There was a grate and the stinger tentacles were banging on it, trying to break through. Molly pointed it out.

"Doctor, where are we?" she asked

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon." he murmured.

A man looked up from the controls and bowed to Liz.

"ma'am" he said respectively

"Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

A line of children stumbled past the group and the Doctor asked "There's children down here. What's all that about?"

The man, Hawthorne, replied "Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast." Molly gasped. Is this what humanity had come to? Hawthorne acted as though he hadn't heard and carried on; "For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

The Doctor frowned "Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." He leaned over a well-shaped hole in the middle of the room. Molly gasped in horror. In the well was a brain. Every few seconds a bolt of light would hit the brain.

"What_. Is._ That?" Molly whispered in horror.

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly."

"Or?" Liz asked, looking over the brain.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button."

"I don't understand." Liz said, looking confused.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine."

Molly could hear the pain in his voice "And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what."

He pulled out his screwdriver "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." He pointed it at a tentacle that had burst through a grate. There was an awful inhuman screeching noise. Molly put her hand over her ears, trying to drown out the noise. It was Liz who spoke first. "Stop it!" then she asked "Who did this?"

Hawthorne replied "We act on instructions from the highest authority."

"I am the highest authority." Liz snapped "The creature will be released, now." A pause "I said now! Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz. Your mask." The Doctor murmured

"What about my mask?" she asked

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say." The Doctor muttered, holding out the mask towards her. Molly gasped again. She realised what the Doctor was going to say.

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?" Liz asked again.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign."

Liz shook her head. "Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

The Doctor looked at her, pity evident in his face.

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here."

He pulled her by the hand and led her to a dust with a computer screen and two buttons- Forget and Abdicate.

"what have you done?" hissed Liz.

"Only what you have ordered." He gave a short bow "We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us."

The screen brightened and a figure sat down in a seat on screen. It was Liz.

"If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

Molly had watched in horror. "I voted for this. Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice." The Doctor replied "Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

He was angry, Molly could tell. She felt the need to defend herself.

"I don't even remember doing it!" she cried

"You did it. That's what counts." The Doctor muttered

"I'm, I'm sorry" she stammered

Shaking with barely concealed anger, the Doctor said "Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home."

Molly felt tears spring to her eyes as she followed the Doctor to the computer console.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!"

The Doctor sounded almost regretful "Yeah, I know. You're only human."

Liz spoke up tentively, as the Doctor started to fiddle with wires and buttons "What are you doing?"

"The worst thing I'll ever do." He said simply "I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it!" Molly blurted.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor anymore."

Molly wanted to reach out, to do something, anything to help to stop the pain that this was causing the Doctor. Apparently Liz felt the same because she said "There must be something we can do, some other way!"

At this the Doctor lost it. "Nobody talk to me. Nobody HUMAN has anything to say to me today!"

-ooo000ooo-

Molly and Mandy were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. There was nothing for them to do. The Doctor was in the middle of murdering a beautiful creature, and the queen wassimply too stunned to do anything much. A line of children stumbled past, and Mandy sprang up crying

"Timmy! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy."

The boy started back at her blankly. Molly's eyes widened in horror, as she watched a stinger from the beast tap Mandy on the shoulder. Mandy turned, but instead of it attacking the kids it let Mandy reach up and stroke it. Images and pictures began to flash through her brain the Doctor's words to her  
"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything."  
And Sherlock "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

"Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle."

_"It won't eat the children."_

_"The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind."_

_"Just me now."_

_"The last of its kind." _

_"Is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere with other peoples or planets."_

_"Children screamed."_

_"Unless it's children crying."_

_"The last of its kind."_

_"Just me now."_

_"Unless there's children crying."_

_"Yes."_

_"It won't eat the children."_

_"Then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales"_

It all clicked. If Sherlock could see her now! Molly leapt up and ran to the console where the Doctor was working.

"Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now!"

He ignored her so she ran to Liz instead. "Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand."

She grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her to the booth. The Doctor realised too late what she was doing and shouted "no Molly, no!" Molly pushed Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button. The Whale roared. Starship UK shook briefly, causing panic all around the room. Molly staggered. The Doctor shouted at her

"Molly, what have you done?" the shaking and creaking stopped

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" Molly asked, a huge grin on her face.

"We've increased speed!" cried Hawthorne in disbelief

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help." Molly laughed.

"It's still here. I don't understand." Said Liz

"oh isn't it obvious?" Molly rolled her eyes then she paused thinking _Oh My God, I sound like Sherlock! _But she carried on

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry." She looked directly at the Doctor as she spoke the next few words "What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

-ooo000ooo-

Molly walked up to the Doctor, who was standing on an observation deck overlooking the rest of the Starship.

"From Her Majesty." She said "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." She held out the mask. The Doctor didn't smile.

"Molly, you could have killed everyone on this ship."

"You could have killed a Star Whale." Molly countered

"And you saved it. I know, I know." He sounded impatient. Molly was burning to ask him whether he would still dump her back on earth, but this wasn't the time. Instead she said "Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." The Doctor said dismissively

"You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?"

The Doctor finally met her eyes and hugged her tight.

"Hey." She murmured in his ear

"What?" he asked

"Gotcha." She smiled into his shoulder.

Later, as they walked back to the TARDIS, Molly asked "Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?"

The Doctor reached the doors "For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."

Molly stopped short "Sorry, what?"

"Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones."

"oh" she thought it through "ummm, Doctor, You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning? Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?"

"Once, a long time ago." He replied, a little sadly

"What happened?" she pressed

"Hello." He turned towards the doors again.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?" she stopped herself as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a telephone ringing. They piled into the TARDIS and Molly followed the Doctor as he ran up to the console.

"People phone you?" Molly asked

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" Molly picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Ah hello. It's the Prime Minister"

"Sorry, who?"

"the Prime Minister"

"No, seriously, who?" Molly put the phone on her shoulder and spoke to the Doctor "Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

"Ask which Prime Minister?" the Doctor said in way of reply.

"ah… um…Which Prime Minister?" Molly asked

The Prime Minister replied "The British one!"

"The British one" Molly repeated to the Doctor.

"Well… which British one?" the Doctor said

"Which British one?" Molly asked. The reply made her jaw drop. It took a few moments before she could hold out the phone and say "Winston Churchill for you."

The Doctor took the phone happily and said "Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?" he listened for the reply and then said, smiling at Molly; "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way"

He pulled a leaver, and they were off.

**I am going to be really lazy and only do a part of Victory Of The Daleks, mainly the part where, in the episode, Molly talks to Bracewell while they are trying to diffuse the bomb. This is because the episode will be almost exactly the same otherwise. However if I get enough reviews I promise I will do the entirety of Flesh And Stone/Time Of Angels. Then we will be off to the Vampires Of Venice and Sherlock. Ohhhhh I can't wait!**


	12. Chapter 12-The Victory Of The Daleks

**It's a short one I'm afraid, but to do The Time of angels, I couldn't do the whole of this one as well. Any way, it would have been exactly the same, while the Angel episodes are slightly different. **

**About uploading, I will try and post a new chapter every 2/3 days, and I will warn you if it will be any longer that that. **

Molly half couldn't believe where she was. Cabinet war rooms! She was standing next to Winston Churchill for god's sake! If Sherlock could see her now! She was anxiously watching the progress of the spitfires that had flown up in space to battle the dalek ship. She was worried because the Doctor was on board, trying to reason with them. She had watched their entire stand-off. He had threatened them with a jammie dodger. But that was so him. Someone called out

"Direct hit, sir!"

And the room erupted in cheers. "Yes!" she cried, hugging Churchill. A few minutes later the Doctor ran in. Before she could approach him he ran straight up and punched the Machine Professor Bracewell in the face.

"Doctor!" Molly cried

"Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell spluttered

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down."

He tore open Bracewell's shirt to reveal a metal chest with a circular dial. 5 blue segments flickered on it and one of them turned yellow.

"Well?" asked Molly

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before!"

The yellow turned to red. And the next dial didn't look like it was far behind.

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Molly asked, thinking that if they could just get the bomb out of him than all would be fine.

"Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red." He indicated the dial, the second segment was now yellow.

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." She trailed off when the Doctor gave her a look.

"You're not helping" he said.

"It's incredible." Churchill muttered "He talked to us about his memories. The Great War"

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life."

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time-"

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything" the Doctor interrupted

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm." His eyes seemed to travel back the years, back to long ago. 2 segments were red and the third was yellow.

"And your parents? Come on, tell me!" the Doctor encouraged

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever." He tried to say calmly, but the Doctor seemed to have jogged him out of his reminiscing. He kept glancing at his chest, at the winking lights.

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now."

He spluttered a bit before answering "It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left."

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks." The Doctor was almost shouting, pleading with the Professor.

"It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much!" Breacewell moaned.

"Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell," he was shouting now "and you, my friend, are a human being!"

The final segment turned yellow. The Doctor turned to Molly, despair on his face and he whispered "It's not working. I can't stop it."

At that moment Molly knew what she had to do. "Hey" she said, getting to her knees and bending over him. "Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

The Professor seemed shocked at this abrupt turn of conversation "what?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt." Molly continued, thinking of all the stolen glances in the lab, and when they had been at school.

"I really shouldn't talk about her." The professor gave in.

"ohh" said Molly "There's a her."

The yellow dial turned back to blue.

"What was her name?" asked the Doctor

"Dorabella." Bracewell sighed

"Dorabella?" the Doctor snorted. Molly gave him a look "It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name."

"What was she like, Edwin?" Molly asked

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella."

As he said her name, all of the segments flickered and turned to blue. The Doctor gave Molly a huge smile.

"Welcome to the human race."


	13. Chapter 13- The Time Of Angels Part 1

**thanks to everyone that's reviewed, followed or Favorited!**

"You said you would take me to a planet!" Molly wined

"I will, I just have to check something first!" the Doctor replied, strolling casually out of the door and into a

"Museum" Molly said, stepping out after him.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums!" the Doctor cried gleefully, pointing at various exhibits.

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next." Molly said, following him

"Molly, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever." He sounded delighted

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" Molly asked curiously. The Doctor didn't answer but instead pointed at a few more things

"Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine."

"Oh I see" Molly realised "It's how you keep score."

The Doctor stopped in front of a glass case that held a very old bow.

"Oh great, an old box." Molly complained

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." the Doctor explained.

"What's a Home Box?" asked Molly interest piqued

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes." Molly rolled her eyes "Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?" Molly didn't see why the Doctor was so interested in the old box, except for the weird graffiti on it.

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods."

"What does it say?" Molly whispered, her voice awed.

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he answered "Hello, sweetie."

He pulled out his sonic and flashing Molly a manic grin, he smashed the glass. Alarms blared as the Doctor scooped the box and pelted towards the TARDIS, as guards suddenly appeared on all sides. As they leapt into the TARDIS Molly yelled "Why are we doing this?"

"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working."

He attached a few wires to the box. A playback fizzed onto the screen. A well-dressed woman with mad hair and killer heels was standing at the end of a corridor. In front of her were 3 men. 2 of who were pointing guns at her. The third spoke.

"The party's over, Doctor Song. Yet still you're on board."

Doctor Song gave him a cheeky wink "Sorry, Alistair." Her face turned serious. 'She looks just like Sherlock when he makes a deduction' Molly thought. Dr Song spoke again "I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

The man ignored her, and instead turned to the men beside her "Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."

Dr Song seemed to ignore this and said "Triple seven five slash three four nine by ten, zero twelve slash acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor." She winked at the camera. The Doctor stood still for a moment, then raced round the other side of the console and started putting the TARDIS into flight

"What was that? What did she say?" Molly asked, as the TARDIS shook in flight.

"Coordinates." He grinned back at her. Molly turned back to the recording on the screen.

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to." The woman smiled and the airlock opened. She zoomed out backwards, just as the Doctor opened the doors. He held his arms out and _someone_ fell on top of him, pushing them both to the floor. Molly looked closer. It was Dr Song!

"Doctor?" she asked.

The two of them leapt to their feet.

"Follow that ship!" Dr Song cried. The Doctor closed the doors and they both ran to the console, and put the ship into flight.

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close." Said Dr Song

"I'm trying!" the Doctor shouted. It looked to Molly like they were both flying the TARDIS.

"Use the stabilisers!"

"There aren't any stabilisers!"

"The blue switches!"

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue"

"Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilisers!"

She grabbed them and finally the ship stopped shaking. Molly giggled. They were like an old married couple!

"See?" Dr song said

"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers." He rapped the stabalizers

"Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?" Molly asked

"You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!" he sounded very grumpy. Dr Song tapped on a few keys on the console

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside." She smiled wryly at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked confused "Parked us? We haven't landed."

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her." She grabbed her high heels from where she had hung them on the console

"But, it didn't make the noise." The Doctor insisted.

"What noise?" she asked.

"You know, the whooooyevvvvvvwoooyevvvv" Molly and Dr Song exchanged looks

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on." Molly sniggered.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Molls. Let's have a look." She sauntered to the door.

"No, wait. Environment checks." Dr Song called.

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks." He opened the door and poked his head.

"nice out" he said.

Dr Song rolled her eyes. "We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that-"

The Doctor interpreted her "We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later."

Dr Song rolled her eyes again. She looked so much like Sherlock when she did that.

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." Molly nodded. She liked this woman.

"How come you can fly the Tardis?" Molly asked

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." She answered. For the first time since Dr Song came on board, Molly saw the Doctor smile

"Well, yeah." He smiled

"It's a shame you were busy that day." Dr Song smiled at the Doctor, who looked very, put out "Right then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land." The Doctor said.

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed."

Dr Song gave him a withering look and walked out of the TARDIS. Molly broke into questions immediately.

"Explain who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go." The Doctor spun round the console, setting the TARDIS into flight.

"What are you doing?" Molly shouted

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?" Molly teased.

"Yup!" said the Doctor, not annoyed in the slightest.

"Why?" Molly asked, now curious.

"Because she's the future. My future." He sounded quite angry now, and also a bit sad.

"Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

Molly was about to say something else, but suddenly another thought sprang into her head.

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?"

"Yes, of course it's a planet." Said the Doctor dismissively.

"You promised me a planet!" said Molly excitedly "Five minutes?" she pleaded

"Okay, five minutes" the Doctor relented

"Yes!" Molly ran down the steps, not listening to the Doctors shouts behind her

"But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!"

**please review!**


	14. Chapter 14-The Time Of Angels Part 2

**Update- I've just had a question. would any of you like River to have Black hair instead of her usual, because she is Sherlock's daughter. I did consider this and decided against it, because I love River's hair, but if enough of you want it, I don't mind inserting it somewhere,. Review with idea's please!  
**

Molly didn't get much to say after that. The clerics had occupied much of the Doctor's time, and although River was nice, she had a slightly overbearing nature, a bit like Sherlock. Ok, a lot like Sherlock. What Molly really picked up on was the Doctor. Every time he spoke to River, or if someone mentioned her name, or if he even looked at her, he would get this sad look in his eyes. But the moment she looked at him, or when he thought she could see him it vanished, to be replaced with his normal wide eyed wonder. When River had brought out her diary (that was shaped like a TARDIS Molly noticed) His eyes, his whole face, became impossibly unbearably sad. Camp was set up under the cover of darkness. Molly strolled over to where the Doctor and Father Octavian were talking. She arrived just in time to hear Octavian say

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"You can stop any time you like." The Doctor muttered, as Octavian was called away by a cleric, leaving with an "Excuse me, sir." To the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed and sat down. Molly sat down next to him.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Molly asked

"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" he didn't seem angry, just exasperated, and if Molly picked up on it correctly, just a teensy bit scared.

"Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today." Molly teased.

"A Weeping Angel, Molly, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

"Why do you look so sad?" Molly asked, making her mind up on the spur of the moment.

"What do you mean?" asked The Doctor, trying and failing to look surprised.

"I can see it in your eyes Doctor. What happens that makes looking at her sad?" Molly persisted

"When do I look sad?" the Doctor smiled, trying to relive the conversation

"When you think she can't see you."

"You can see me, Molly"

"Yes, but I don't count."

The Doctor's face was a little oh! Of surprise and shock. Then he took her face in his hands and said

"Oh Molly. My Molly. You've always counted."

Just then River herself poked her head out of the drop module.

"Doctor!" she called. "Father Octavian!"

"Why do they call him Father?" asked Molly, following over to where the drop module was.

"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on."

-ooo000ooo-

Inside the drop module, a grainy image of a statue was playing up against a screen. The statue was that of an angel with its hands covering its face, with its back turned to them all.

"What do you think?" asked River, following them in "It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. Its four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face." The Doctor replied, now scanning the screen.

"You've encountered the Angels before." Octavian said. It was a statement not a question, but the Doctor answered anyway.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving"

"But it's just a statue." Molly said, staring at the video.

"It's a statue when you see it." River replied, leaving Molly as confused as ever.

"Where did it come from?" the Doctor inquired

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time." River replied confident.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient."

Molly really didn't like the sound of that. To cover it up she asked "What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?"

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it." River again answered, but sounded unbelieving

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism." The Doctor corrected her.

"What, being a stone?"

"Being a stone" the Doctor muttered "until you turn your back."

-oooo0000oooo-

Now outside the drop module, the Doctor and Father Octavian, were having a conversation about the ship and the angels. The only part Molly caught, from standing in the doorway of the module was Father Octavian shouting

"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me."

River replied "Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you."

Molly sighed. She knew when she wasn't needed. She turned into the drop module and gasped. The statue had moved. Its face was now looking over its shoulder. Molly crept closer. No more movement. She recalled River's words; _it's a statue when you see it._

Molly walked to the open door and shouted "Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?"

"No!" River shouted back "Just the 4 seconds"

Molly turned back inside and jumped. The angel was now facing her, hands by its side palms up, as if in a gesture of peace.

She picked the remote and pressed the OFF button. The screen blinked off for a moment, then flickered back on. Molly started clicking the button endlessly, but the screen just kept flashing back up again. The angel didn't move again. Molly crept cautiously towards the screen.

"But you're just a recording. You can't move." She muttered. She took her eyes off the screen and looked down. There was a plug! She caught hold of it and pulled. Nothing. She tried again, but it was stuck fast. She looked up again and let out a scream. The angel was now right up against the screen, its face impassive to the fear it was causing. Molly looked slightly to the left, though still keeping a good eye on the angel. The timer was still counting 1,2,3,4, then jumping back to 1 again.

"Doctor!" Molly shouted. She ran to the door, but found it had jammed itself and wouldn't open. Then she realised. She wasn't looking at the angel anymore. She slowly turned her head and screamed "Doctor!"

The angel's passive face was now a feral snarl.

"Doctor! The angel is here! Doctor!"

She heard the whirring of the sonic screwdriver, and knew the Doctor was coming. There were muffled voices on the other side of the wall.

"Doctor, Doctor!"

Then the worst happened. The screen flickered then an image of the angel projected out of the screen! It was coming to get her!

"Doctor!" she shrieked and heard his panicked reply

"Are you all right? What's happening?"

"Doctor? Doctor, it's coming out of the television!"

More muffled voices then

"Don't blink Molly, Don't even blink!"

"Doctor, Help me!"

"Molly the screen can you turn it off?" the Doctor asked through the door.

"I tried" Molly whimpered

"Try again. But don't take your eyes off the Angel. Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink."

"I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking?" Molly tried winking, and felt for the remote. She pressed the switch, but the TV just switched on again.

"It just keeps switching back on!" Molly yelled

"Yeah, it's the Angel!" the Doctor shouted back

"But it's just a recording…" Molly's voice trailed off.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel." The Doctor replied.

If the Angel was really coming out of the TV then what was going to happen?

"Doctor, what's it going to do to me?" Molly asked. _If I'm going to die, I'm going to die prepared._

The Doctor refused to answer her "Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!"

"Doctor I'm a pathologist. Tell me just tell me!"

"Molly, look at the angel but not the eyes!" she heard the Doctor shout. The moment he said it, Molly felt compelled to look at the eyes. The emotionless stone eyes, that despite the face were blank and lifeless.

"Why?" Molly asked

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there." The Doctor recited.

Molly gulped. Then she had an idea.

"Whatever holds an image of an angel is an angel yeah?" she shouted

"Yeah!" came River's voice.

"Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four."

At the exact moment the loop flickered and restarted Molly pressed the OFF button. The angel froze for a moment, and then the screen went black, just as the Doctor and River burst in.

"I froze it!" Molly laughed in relief "There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good."

"I was amazing" said River, while giving the Doctor an evil look for ignoring Molly.

"River, hug Molly" he said, scanning the screen

"Why?" asked Molly

"Because I'm too busy to" he replied.

"I'm fine" sighed Molly

"You're brilliant." Said River, still shooting pointed looks at the Doctor

"Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" smiled Molly, also shooting daggers at the time lord

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." The Doctor sighed. There was suddenly a huge explosion, and raised voices coming from outside.

"Okay, now it starts!" the Doctor grinned at her before turning to leave River made to follow him "Coming?" she asked

"yeah" said Molly "coming."

"There's just something in my eye"


	15. Chapter 15-The Time Of Angels Part 3

Everyone descended into a large, dark cave.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" asked the Doctor

"Grav globe. " Octavian ordered, and a cleric passed a round, white object over to him.

"Where are we?" asked Molly "What is this?"

The questionwas aimed at every one, but it was River who answered "It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead. "

"What's that?" Molly asked squinting into the darkness

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone" the Doctor muttered, chucking the globe into the air and kicking it, so that it hovered in the middle of the cave where it illuminated a vast array of mausoleums and statuary.

"The perfect hiding place." He finished

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Said Octavian

"A bit, yeah." Replied the Doctor

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." Octavian said, sounding not scared, but resigned.

"A needle in a haystack." Molly and River whispered at the same time, then smiled at each other.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues." The Doctor rambled, finishing sheepishly at the sight of River's face "No, yours was fine."

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection." Octavian shouted to his men. He turned to the Doctor "One question. How do we fight it?"

"We find it, and hope." The Doctor answered, not really inspiring a lot of confidence.

-ooo000ooo-

Molly followed the Doctor through one of the tunnels. Suddenly she paused, and held up a hand to her eye. There was something in it again. Probably a speck of dust. She rubbed it with the palm of her hand, and to her horror, she felt grains of stone run past her hands in a rush, from her eye. He stared at her palm in horror, but there was no evidence of the event of her skin. She was so intently staring, she didn't notice River behind her until she spoke.

"You all right?"

Molly jumped, but quickly righted her self

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls." Molly gave her a look. She had the same bluntness as Sherlock sometimes. Luckily, Molly wasn't too bothered by the bodies. Just one of the advantages of being a pathologist.

"Okay, that was fairly bad." River amended, and then pulling out a large syringe said "Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit."

She injected Molly, and even though Molly was used to injections, it still hurt.

"OW!" she yelled

"There, you see. I lied" River smiled. Molly scowled. "It's a viro-stabiliser." River continued "Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

"Who are you River?" Molly asked "and how do you know the Doctor?"

"What?" River was still smiling but, she looked a little shocked.

"You're someone from his future. I've seen the way he looks at you, when you aren't looking. He looks so..." Molly struggled for a word "so _lost_. Like he made a mistake so many years ago, and now had to confront it. I am engaged to the world's only consulting detective you know. I pick up on things. Things Sherlock doesn't, like sentiment. So, in the future what's he like? The Doctor."

River threw back her head and laughed. Molly felt slightly put out. River noticed and stopped.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I forgot who you are. I thought you were only this good in the future."

"So you do know me in the future!"

"Spoilers" River chuckled. "But I can tell you this- the Doctor's the Doctor."

"Great" Molly said sarcastically, "that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?"

River raised her voice, and shouted to where the Doctor was fiddling with a communicator "Yes, we are."

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor was distracted

"Talking about you." River replied

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy." He grumbled, still trying to make sense of the communicator.

"Ah. The other way up." River said

Molly giggled as the Doctor peered at the communicator then turned it slowly the right way up.

"Yeah..." he murmured.

"You're so his wife." Molly said in River's ear.

"Oh Molly, Molly, Molly. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

Molly had to admit she had a point but the Doctor was still a man, even if he was an alien.

"Yup!" she laughed

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good."

There was a sound of gunfire and they ran to see what was going on. When they got there Molly learned that a young soldier, named Bob, had just fired on a statue. The poor kid looked terrified. As the Doctor went over to comfort him, Molly couldn't help thinking

_Were they all going to get out of this alive?_

-ooo000ooo-

The three of them carried on through the tunnels, with a few of the clerics and father Octavian following them. Molly paused to look up at the wreckage of the ship

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." She asked

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River said

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor added

"What, you mean you helped him?" Molly enquired

"No, I mean he had two heads." The Doctor grinned, remembering old times. Then he frowned and asked River "That book, the very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on" River said, bending down to get an old tatty book out of her pocket.

"Read it to me" the Doctor ordered.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves?" River recited "What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

-ooo000ooo-

"Are we there yet?" Molly moaned, as they went up get another steep hill.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." Father Octavian reassured her.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time." The Doctor called back to Molly

"I thought they were all dead?" Molly asked

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful." Molly laughed as the Doctor continued

"Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

River walked up to the Doctor and murmured just loud enough for Molly to hear.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is."

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it." The Doctor muttered back, then continued on in an attempt to be jolly.  
"Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you." He stopped short at the look on the Bishops face "Er, no offence, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." He pointed forward.

"The Church had a point, if you think about it." Molly said fairly "The divorces must have been messy."

At that point she walked into the Doctor's back, as he had stopped suddenly

"Oh" he whispered

"What's wrong?" Molly asked urgently. Something had gone terribly wrong.

"Oh." River echoed, her face now filled with horror

"Exactly" said the doctor turning towards River, his face grim

"How could we have not noticed that?" she gasped, horrified

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." Said the Doctor, striding back towards them.

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asked, now also sounding worried.

River started to move towards the Doctor, but he stopped her

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?" the bishop asked

"The Aplans." River hissed

"The Aplans?" Octavian echoed, bemused

"They've got two heads." She continued

"Yes, I get that. So?" he sounded impatient

"So why don't the statues?" he answered in a hushed voice. Molly realised and gasped

"Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." The Doctor ordered them into an alcove away from the statues.

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches." He said next.

"What!" Molly half shrieked. If her theory was correct, and she was pretty sure it was, based on what the Doctor obviously thought, that would be the most ridiculous thing to do.

"Just do it." They all flicked off their torches, until the Doctor's was the only one left "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked.

The Doctor gave a small smile "No" and clicked the torch off, just for a second. The Doctor had been pointing the torch at a statue, which had been looking up the path. When the light switched back on again, it wasn't facing that way anymore. It's old, crumbled face was staring right at them.


	16. Chapter 16- The Time Of Angels Part 4

**hi guys! just to say thank you for all your fantastic support and lots of vurtual cookies and cake to everyone! just to say chapters may become less frequent as I am fast running out of my pre-written chapers. Despite what I thought, it is actually taking longer, even with the ready flow of speech, it is still really hard! Ah well. I've started it now and I am not a quitter! all of your reviws keep me going, and all the support you give me really brightens my day. so lots and lots of thanks again, and keep reviewing! **

**I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

Oh, my God." Molly whispered in horror "They've moved."

The Doctor ran past her and looked down the passage they had just come up "They're Angels. All of them!"

"But they can't be!" River argued

"Clerics, keep watching them!" the Doctor ordered, ignoring River. He ran in the other direction and nodded grimly.

"Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us" he explained.

Ice cold ripples of terror were spreading through Molly's body.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River insisted

"Could they have been here already?" Molly asked. The Doctor looked like he could have kissed her.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" he asked

"Nobody knows." Replied River

"We know" said the Doctor grimly

"They don't look like Angels." Said Octavian

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Molly contributed

"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving" the Doctor answered

"Losing their image?" enquired Molly

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" realised the Doctor

"Doctor?" asked Molly cautiously

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up."

River said what Molly thought "We need to get out of here fast."

Octavian reached for his communicator "Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in."

The radio cracked into life "It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir."

Molly could hear the relief in the Bishops voice as he spoke with increased urgency, forced calm in his voice. "Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

"I know, sir." Bob replied "Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."

Molly gasped in horror, and watched as the Doctor's face fell. He grabbed the radio out of Octavian's hands and spoke into it.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor."

"I'm talking to-" Father Octavian tried to interrupt

"Where are you now?" the Doctor asked Bob, ignoring the bishop.

"I'm talking to my-"he tried again, but the Doctor cut him off

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up."

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Bob replied. Molly sighed in relief. At least that poor boy was ok, even if his friends were-

"Ah, well done, Bob." The Doctor's voice snapped through Molly's thoughts. "Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir." There was something odd about that. His voice had no expression in it, as he talked about his dead friends. Probably his soldier instincts cutting in. the Doctor looked puzzled too, though for a different reason.

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." He realised. Octavian grabbed the radio back and said

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan-"

The Doctor grabbed it back "Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive." He said to Octavian scathingly, before turning back to the communicator. "Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too."

Molly's eyes widened. A single tear ran down her cheek. She was used to death, but not when it was someone she knew. And even if she hadn't known Bob that well, he had still been just a young man.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" the Doctor seemed to searching for a way out, not to be responsible for this man's death.

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

Another tear. Molly gripped onto a handrail for support. River smiled sympathetically at her, but it looked forced.

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" the Doctor asked

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us-"the Doctor muttered in horror

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out." If Molly was right, then the normally expressionless voice was somehow a bit smug.

"Then we get out through the wreckage." Said Octavian, taking charge "Go! Go, go, go. All of you run!"

Molly tried to move her hand, but couldn't. She looked down in puzzlement, and what she saw, made her heart skip a beat in terror "Doctor" she said in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go." He said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand, before turning to the Bishop. Molly felt more tears coming. "Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men." The Doctor said in a low voice to Octavian.

Octavian gave him a scathing look. "I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." He ran off after his remaining men. The Doctor clicked on the radio and spoke to Angel Bob.

"Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes, sir." He replied "And the other Angels are still restoring."

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you."

He turned and jogged past Molly, saying as he went.

"Don't wait for me! Go, run!"

"I can't" Molly whispered. He looked around in confusion. "No, really, I can't."

"Why not?" he asked, coming back towards her.

"Look at it. Look at my hand." She whimpered "It's stone."

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" the Doctor sighed

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Molly cried "just leave me Doctor, and get the hell out of here!"

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone." The Doctor caught her face in his hands.

"It is. Look at it." Molly insisted, trying not to look at her petrified face. She felt like she was about to cry, but she wouldn't. She would be strong. She wouldn't have the Doctor leaving with a last memory of her sobbing and snivelling.

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

The Doctor's torch began to flicker. Molly, panicky, insisted "I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone."

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand."

"I can't!"

"Then we're both going to die." He said with finality

"You're not going to die." Molly half-sobbed. "You won't. Not for me"

"They'll kill the lights." The Doctor said matter-of-factly

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen." Molly turned to she was now facing the Angels coming up the path towards her. "You know you can't die here"

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." Molly blinked, and suddenly there were 2 more statues, their grotesque faces stating up at her hungrily.

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink." The Doctor said.

"Run, Doctor, please! Don't die for me! I'm not worth it!" Molly begged

"Oh Molly of course you're worth it. I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here." The Doctor insisted

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Please, just tell Sherlock I- I – oh he already knows"

"You can move your hand!" the Doctor told her, ignoring her last comment.

"You have something worth fighting for, don't give up!"

"It's stone! My hand is stone!" Molly shouted at him. "I can't!"

"It's not stone." The Doctor muttered

"You've got to go. Doctor please. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them. I don't count as much as them. My life for the rest of them isn't good enough. It's ok, I get that" Molly steeled herself for what she thought was the inevitable goodbye.

"Oh Molly Hooper, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry."

Molly swallowed down the lump in her throat. "It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me."

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this."

And before Molly could ask what he was doing, she felt a sharp pain in her petrified hand. She shrieked and snatched it up to inspect it. At had little bite marks in it, but it was definitely not stone.

"See? Not stone. Now run!" laughed the Doctor triumphantly

"You bit me!" yelled Molly, disgusted

"Yeah, and you're alive!" he shouted back, pulling her behind him, away from the oncoming angels.

"Look, I've got a mark! Look at my hand!" Molly was revolted

"Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?"

"Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?" Molly shrieked, the thought only just hitting her.

"Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying." He grinned, and grabbing her non-bitten hand, pulled her along to where the clerics were waiting


	17. Chapter 17- The Time Of Angels Part 5

They managed to catch up with the clerics and River. Clerics surrounded them, but to Molly it looked rather hopeless. The torches and the gravity globe up ahead were flickering ominously

"The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering." Said one cleric, who positioned himself in front of one corridor.

"They all do." Octavian sighed

"So does the gravity globe." River added

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming." Octavian ordered

"Yeah, it's the Angels." The Doctor said "They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves."

"Which means we won't be able to see them!" Molly exclaimed

"Which means we can't stay here." The Doctor nodded

"Two more incoming." Shouted Octavian, looking down an unarmed corridor, that had moments before been empty

"Any suggestions?" River asked, sounding panicked.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Octavian supplied

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River said to the Doctor, and Molly agreed.

"There's always a way out." The Doctor muttered. His words seemed to echo around the cave.

Suddenly the Doctor's radio crackled into life. It was Angel Bob.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" said the Doctor, acting jokey. At least Molly hoped it was a joke.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?" the Doctor asked

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." Angel Bob replied

"Which is?" the Doctor asked again, a flash of confusion passing over his face.

"I died in fear."

The Doctor froze before asking "I'm sorry?"

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

Molly didn't need River's hissed explanation in her ear to know what the Angels were trying to do.

They were trying to make him angry

"I'm sorry, sir." They falsely apologised "The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." His voice was shaking with rage.

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." The Angel quizzed

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake." He half-smiled

"What mistake, sir?" the angels asked. The Doctor turned and said to Mollyand the clerics

"Trust me?"

"Yes" Molly nodded. He turned to River.

"Trust me?"

"Always" she said sincerely

"You lot, trust me?" he asked Octavian

"We have faith, sir." He replied

"Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!"

Octavian handed over his gun, looking bemused

"Jump where?" he asked

"Just jump, high as you can." He demonstrated "Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal." He said, aiming the gun into the air.

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it." The Doctor said grimly

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Angel Bob asked from the radio.

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

He aimed at the hull of the Byzantium

"And what would that be, sir?" Angel asked again.

"Me."

And with that, he fired a single shot.


	18. Chapter 18- Flesh And Stone Part 1

**Sorry for not updating sooner, Just school, Contolled Assesments, tests... well unfortunately fanfiction comes after school work. any way thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or followed or favarioted! love you all!**

Molly staggered to her feet, and then promptly fell over again. Dazed, she looked around. What had happened? Where was she? Arms helped her to her feet, and she found River smiling at her, her black curls bobbing around her face.

"Up. Look up!" the Doctor yelled. Molly looked around. They were standing on an artificial floor, but the walls were the same, only without tunnels.

"Are you ok?" River asked Molly

"Yeah… I'm fine" she replied "What happened?"

"We jumped." River sighed

"Jumped where?"

"Up. Up. Look up." The Doctor answered enigmatically, sonicking the area around her

"Where are we?" Molly asked again, frustrated that she wasn't getting any answers

"Exactly where we were." River said as though it was obvious

"No we're not." Molly disagreed, shaking her head.

"Move your feet." Muttered the Doctor grumpily, as Molly seemed to be standing on what looked like a metal trapdoor, with little lights around it. Molly decided to do as the Doctor said and look up. What she saw made her mind reel in amazement and bafflement.

"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain." She demanded

"Oh, come on, Molly, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?"

The realisation hit her like a bullet train

"The gravity…"

"The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are."

Octavian gestured to the ceiling. Evidently the Angels had had the same idea as the Doctor. There were 3 of them, frozen for now, but definitely coming after them.

"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now." Said Octavian urgently

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army."

The circular hatch the Doctor had been working on opened. A light fizzed and sparked.

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you."

"How?" asked Molly. It was a vertical drop! Instead of answering the Doctor dropped into the hole before anyone could stop him. From Molly's point of view, he was standing on the side of a vertical tube!

"It's just a corridor." Said the Doctor exasperated "The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move!"

Molly dropped into the corridor first, followed by River and the clerics.

"Okay, men. Go, go, go!" Octavian shouted, ushering the last few in.

The Doctor ran to the other end of the corridor and started working on a control hatch.

"The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" asked Octavian

"They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." Said the Doctor ominously. Suddenly there was a rumbling, scraping noise and a bulkhead further along the corridor started to close.

"Run!" shouted the Doctor and they ran. The door slammed shut right before they got there.

"This whole place is a death trap." Octavian grunted, as he slammed against the door.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?" he rambled.

"Secondary flight deck." River answered immediately

"Okay. So we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah?" Molly voiced her worries "So what if the gravity fails?" she finished, slightly hysterically

"I've thought about that" said the Doctor.

"And?" Molly half-screeched.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it." Molly rolled her eyes "The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible."

River ran over to another control point. "How impossible?" she asked

"Two minutes" the Doctor grinned, just as the entrance hatch was wrenched open.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Octavian stated grimly.

The lights went out. An arm was silhouetted ghostly against the open hatch

"Sir, incoming!" one of the clerics yelled

"Doctor the lights!" Molly yelled

The Angel was starting to enter. Another flicker, and four were inside and the hatch was closed behind them. Molly's brain was nearly blanked with terror.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian ordered. Molly was amazed that he still seemed calm and collected.

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes." The Doctor told them all. Underneath the fear, Molly felt a twinge of unease. "I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor." Octavian approved

"Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far."

"So far?" Molly asked apprehensively

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian nodded, his eyes not leaving their target.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights." He said. Not that is reassured Molly much, but he looked absolutely terrified too.

"How long for?" Octavian asked

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer." He continued.

"Maybe?" Molly cried

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this."

Well he wasn't wrong about that! But-

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Molly voiced her thoughts aloud.

"No other way. Bishop!" the Doctor was asking for his permission. Wonders never cease. Octavian instead turned to River.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him." River answered without hesitation

"He's not some kind of madman, then?"

There was a pause this time.

"I absolutely trust him."

Octavian leaned in close to River, and even though he barely murmured it, Molly could hear it.

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?"

"Understood." River replied, leaving poor Molly in a mess of confusion, terror, and adrenaline

"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back." Octavian asserted

"Bless you. Bishop." The Doctor turned from the angels to Molly

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste." Octavian ordered.

"Molly," the Doctor addressed her "when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns."

Molly nodded and grabbed hold of the wheel

"Ten."

The Doctor looked confused "No, four. Four turns"

Now Molly was confused "Yeah, four. I heard you."

The Doctor shrugged it off, and shouted "Ready!"

"On my count, then. God be with us all." Octavian muttered

"Three, two, one, fire!"

The lights flickered, and suddenly the whole tunnel was filled with sparks and shouts and flashes of light.

The Angels were coming.


	19. Chapter 19- Flesh And Stone Part 2

"Turn!" the Doctor shouted at Molly

"Doctor, its opening. It's working!" Molly shouted back. The door had open just a small way, but it was still big enough for people to squeeze through.

"Fall back!" the Doctor ordered.

Molly was second to last in, making sure that everyone was alright and inside. She would have been last, if the Doctor hadn't shoved her through, before sealing the door behind them.

"Doctor, quickly!" River shouted

Up ahead a door had opened into room, and the clerics were pelting towards it. Molly watched in horror as it started to close. She jumped through it, and yelled back

"Doctor!"

He got through just in time, and ran towards one of the banks of computers that littered the room. Molly looked around. It was very star trek, the way all the computers were lined out. The only thing was, instead of a large window, there was a large steel wall.

There was a bang from the door and the wheel in the middle of it started turning, alarmingly quickly.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" Molly yelled at him.

Behind her, Octavian placed a device on the door. The wheel stopped turning.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now." He said confidently

"Yeah?" said the Doctor, raising an eyebrow

In horrible sudden jerky movements, the wheel began to turn again.

"Dear God!" Octavian whispered in horror.

"Seal the doors, seal all of them!" shouted River, as doors on all sides began to spin rapidly. Putting the device on them simply slowed down the process.

"We're surrounded" whispered Molly

"Doctor, how long have we got?" asked Octavian urgently

"Five minutes, max." the Doctor answered

"Nine"

"Five" the Doctor stared at her. Molly was confused

"Five. Yeah I know"

"Why'd you say nine?" the Doctor inquired

"I didn't" frowned Molly

"We need another way out of here." River interrupted

"There isn't one" stated Octavian

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" the Doctor asked expectantly, looking round at them all

"Of course." River realised

"Of course what? What do they need?" Molly asked

"Can we get in there?" Octavian spoke over her, ignoring Molly.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps." The Doctor ordered. Several clerics rushed forwards.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Molly asked again

"They need to breathe." River said in a hushed voice, as the wall slid open to reveal…

"But that's- That's a-" Molly stammered, as she stared, unbelievingly at the sight before her.

"It's an oxygen factory." Laughed River, at the look on Molly's face.

"It's a forest." And indeed it was. With moss, bark and leaves, it could have been plucked out of the English countryside.

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory." River repeated

"And if we're lucky, an escape route." The Doctor grinned at the two of them. Suddenly Molly felt her mind go blank, just for a second. Then she forgot.

"Eight."

"What did you say?" River asked, as Molly came back to herself.

"Nothing" replied Molly confused. Before River could get another word out, the Doctor spoke again.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there."

"On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels." Octavian answered

"But trees, on a space ship?" Molly asked, still in awe, despite River's odd behaviour.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this."

He grabbed a piece of branch, and pulled it down, exposing not the inside of a tree, but complicated circuitry

"Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains."

He was dancing around, seeming to forget the danger, simply marvelling in the new experience, and the joy of discovering something new

"There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Molly Hooper?" he grinned, setting himself up, arms wide.

"Seven"

"Seven?" the Doctor frowned.

"Sorry, what?" Molly looked at him like he was insane.

"You said seven." He said, staring at her

"No, I didn't" Molly shook her head

"Yes, you did" River came into the conversation, looking concerned

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian shouted over to them.

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go." Said the Doctor, apparently putting the matter out of his mind, while River still looked worried.

"Plotting a safe path now."

"Quick as you like." the Doctor said.

The raido crackled from the Doctors pocket and as he pulled it out it spoke "Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."

"Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." He seemed to have got over Bob's death, but Molly knew he was still hurting inside, and taunting the Angel was one way of venting his anger on the creature who was taunting him with every syllable it spoke.

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve." Angel Bob stated, plainly

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" the Doctor's tone was jaunty, joke like.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. And all the stars and worlds beyond." There was no emotion in the voice coming from the communicator.

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?" the Doctor asked, not a care in the world

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Angel Bob replied.

"I made him say comfy chairs." The Doctor said to Molly.

She laughed.

"Six"

Suddenly the Doctor leant forward and looked very serious. When he spoke again, his tone was threatening. Deadly.

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Molly?"

Molly froze. Had they done anything to her? She tried to catch River's eye, for comfort, reassurance, anything. River was determinly looking the other way, though when Molly looked away, she felt River squeeze her arm.

"There is something in her eye."

"What's in her eye?" the Doctor asked

"We are" the Angel replied.

Molly's mouth dropped open in shock and horror, she shook her head, and as if saying it wasn't true would make it untrue.

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five." Her eyes widened when she realised what she had said

"I mean five." She shook her head "Fine! I'm fine!"

"You're counting." River said

"Counting?"

"You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes." the Doctor confirmed

"Why?" Molly asked

"I don't know." The Doctor conceded

"Well, counting down to what?" Molly was getting desperate

"I don't know that either"

"Fat lot of good you are" Molly muttered

"We shall take her." Crackled the communicator "We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." The Doctor scoffed

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand."

Before the Doctor could reply, a horrible screeching sound filled the room. It sounded like a thousand violins screeching, and even Molly, who had had been in the vicinity of Sherlock when he had a major tantrum, and started playing deliberately badly on his violin to vent his anger, she still had to clamp her hands over her ears to try and block out the awful screeching

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?" cried River, horrified.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."

The noise stopped

"Laughing?" the Doctor grimaced

"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed." Angel Bob taunted

"Doctor" shouted Octavian

"No. Wait. There's something I've missed."

He turned slowly and Molly mirrored him. What she saw scared her more than anything else she had seen today. A steaming W crack in the bulkhead above the entrance, and it was widening.

"That's the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Molly hissed, horrified

"Yes. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched." He seemed transfixed by the crack. Behind them Octavian ordered

"Okay, enough. We're moving out."

River voice "Agreed. Doctor?"

"Yeah, fine." Muttered the Doctor distractedly

"What are you doing?" River asked

"Right with you." Said the Doctor, standing up on a control bank, to get closer to the crack.

"We're not leaving without you." River insisted

"Oh yes, you are. Bishop?"

Before Molly knew what was happening, she was being dragged from behind by a cleric. He pulled her into the forest, where she stumbled forward.

"Doctor?" she shouted, but River caught her arm.

"Come on!"


	20. Chapter 20- Flesh And Stone Part 3

**Loads of thanks to everyone whos Followed, Favarioted, Reviewed or just read in passing!**

**As always I don't own Sherlock or Doctor who. If I did you would all have a Trailer for the 5oth and series 3 would be airing this year at least.**

Molly and the rest of the clerics stumbled and staggered over branched and stumps and they ran from the angels. Suddenly Molly's head became cloudy and her vision swam sickeningly. She stopped dead, and scrunched up her eyes, trying to shake away the overwhelming dizziness. She opened her eyes, but her vision just fizzed and clouded. From a long way away, she heard River's voice

"Molly, are you alright?"

"Four"

She swayed and collapsed onto a mossy stone, still staring straight ahead. She could feel the damp moss beneath her face.

"Med scanner, now." She heard River order

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving." Octavian said.

"We wait for the Doctor." River insisted

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved-"

River interrupted him "Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him." She raised her voice "And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah." Molly could even hear his grin

"I hate you" River growled

"No you don't" he turned to Octavian "Bishop, the Angels are in the forest."

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian acknowledged

"How did you get past them?" River asked

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." He replied, vaulting over them. Molly saw he had lost his jacket. He crouched down next to her as she asked "What was it?"

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then." He grabbed the med scanner off River

"So, what's wrong with me? I don't know, and I'm a Doctor so please don't tell me it's some weird space disease"

"Nothing. You're fine." River reassured her.

"Everything. You're dying" the Doctor stated bluntly. Molly let the fear and terror wash over her, as she felt pinpricks of tears in her eyes.

"Doctor!" River admonished

"Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better." He said sarcastically "Right. Molly, Molly, Molly. What's the matter with Molly? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?" he pondered

"Doctor" Molly whispered

"Busy" he brushed her off

"I'm scared" she said, her voice cracking on the last word

"Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up." He paced in front of her.

"Okay, let him think." River soothed, rubbing Molly's arm.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long" he rambled, sounding far too much like Sherlock for Molly's liking.

"Sir! Angel incoming." Came a cleric's voice.

"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move." Octavian ordered.

"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and-"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." River provided

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind!" at the last sentence he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Molly could feel the vile creature in her head now, coming closer and closer… only this time, she couldn't look at it to stop it.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die." She sobbed

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about?" he picked up the communicator, but Molly no longer cared about why. Her brain was just going

_Sherlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksh erlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksherlock_

"Bob, why are they making her count?" the Doctor asked.

"To make her afraid, sir." The radio crackled back.

"Okay, but why? What for?"

"For fun."

The Doctor growled in anger and threw the communicator away.

"Doctor, what's happening to her?" asked River

"Inside her head, in the vision centres of her brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside her mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut her off." The Doctor explained

"Then what we do?"

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out; the Angel would just take over." The Doctor supposed

"Then what? Quickly!" River demanded

"We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel!"

"Doctor, she's got seconds." Said River, still holding her communicator. Molly couldn't even speak. She wanted to say something, anything.

"How would you starve your lungs?" the Doctor asked River

"I'd stop breathing" she answered

"Molly, close your eyes." He ordered

"No. No, I don't want to." She moaned

She could hear her heartbeat on Rivers med scanner go above danger and into fatal.

_beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes."

Molly could hear the Angel screaming for her to stop. But she didn't she squeezed her eyes shut and heard her heartbeat return to normal.

"She's normalising. Oh, you did it. You did it." River laughed in relief. That relief was short lived. Voices from the other side of the clearing.

"Sir? Two more incoming."

"Three more over here."

"Still weak. Dangerous to move her." River assessed

"So, can I open my eyes now?" Molly asked

"Molly, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes."

She felt his arms around her as he spoke, helping her to sit up.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on." Came Octavian's voice.

"We're too exposed everywhere. And Molly can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan."

Molly could almost hear the spring in his step

"There's a plan?" asked River sceptically.

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Molly. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is-"

Here he paused then "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Molly."

"How?" asked River

"I'll do a thing!" said the Doctor brightly

"What thing?"

"I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!"

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Hooper. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection." Octavian sounded proud, and Molly couldn't blame him.

_Only when I'm dying men want to protect me_ she thought with a grimace

"I don't need you." The Doctor dismissed him

"I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go." He insisted

"What? You two engaged or something?" the Doctor said

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Octavian replied "Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

A voice, presumably Marco replied "Sir!"

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?" Molly pleaded

"You'd slow us down, Miss Hooper" said Octavian sympathetically.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up." Molly joked

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise." The Doctor promised

"You always say that." Grumped Molly. She couldn't help but feel put out.

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Molly, later. River, going to need your computer!" his voice faded

Molly called out a vague "Yeah. Later."

Abruptly, she felt the Doctors hands on hers and his voice was loud and clear

"Molly, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."

"But you don't always tell me the truth."

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me."

She could almost feel his heartbeats, he was so close. Her own heartbeat began to speed up.

_What was going on?_

"Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?" she whispered.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?"

Molly frowned "What did you tell me?"

"No. No, that's not the point." He pressed his head against hers "You have to remember."

"Remember what?" she asked but he was gone.

"Doctor? Doctor?"


	21. Chapter 21-Flesh And Stone Part 4

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating sooner, Just you know stuff...anyways, I'm going away with my family for the week so today will be the last update for a week! I know, the horror!so yeah, just to forewarn you.**

**Also, in happier news, me and my friends have managed to get tickets to go and see the Doctor Who 50th in the cinema! in 3D! we are all dressing up, I'm going as River, another friend is going as Oswin and another friend is going as the TARDIS! **

**Does anyone else have any plans for the 50th?**

**Even if you aren't doing anything, enjoy the chapter!**

Molly sat alone, in the dark, literally sitting in a pile of her own fear and terror. To her, every snap of a twig or the intake of breath, was the the Angels coming to take her to her death. Inside her head she knew that the clerics were watching out for her, that they wouldn't let her get hurt, but still, their silence was threatening and scary. She knew the Doctor would save her. Horrible guilt wrenched in her gut. What if he couldn't? What would happen to Sherlock? How would he take the news that his fiancée had run away with a stranger in the night before their wedding. It had taken him long enough to finally realize that his childhood friend was in love with him, and to also then acknowledge that he was in love with her as well. But even though Sherlock was so fantastic and amazing, he was just a human. Still one of the little people. Not like the Doctor. The Doctor was like fire and Ice and rage. He was like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He was ancient and forever. He is burning at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And he was wonderful.

Basically at the end of the day for Molly, it boiled down to one question.

Sherlock, the man trying to be a god, or the Doctor, the god trying to be a man?

"So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?" Molly stammered nervously

"The Angels are still grouping." A voice replied. Molly thought it was Marco "Are you getting this too?"

"The trees? Yeah." Came a voice from her right

"What's wrong with the trees?" she asked

"Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart." Yet another voice, this time from the left.

"And here. They're taking out the lights." The person on the right said

"What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see." She pleaded

"It's the trees. ma'am. The trees are going out." Marco said, disbelief in his voice

"Angels advancing, sir." Right

"Over here again." Then left.

"Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it." Marco ordered

"What is it? What's happening? Just tell me!" Molly shouted.

"Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut. Wait."

Suddenly bright light seared through Molly's eyelids.

"The ship's not on fire. Is it?" Marco asked

"It can't be. The compressors would have taken care of it. Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?"

Molly breathed a sigh of relief. But she was still cautious. After all, they were trying to kill them.

"What, the Angels?" she asked

"This side's clear too, sir." From the right

"The Angels have gone?" Molly asked again

"There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running." Marco pondered

"Running from what?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that." Marco said.

"What are you all looking at? What's there?" Molly cried

"It's like, I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird. Sick." Marco described

"And you think it scared the Angels?" Molly deliberated

"What could scare those things?" someone scoffed. Molly thought about it, and then made her decision. She felt around for something to help her to stand.

"What are you doing?" Marco cried suddenly. Evidently he had seen Molly's attempt to stand up.

"Point me at the light." She said

"You can't open your eyes." Marco said. She felt his hands on her shoulders trying to push her down.

"I can't open them for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said. Still got a bit of countdown left." Molly reasoned

"Ma'am. you can't." Marco insisted

"I need to see it. Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick."

"Very quick." Marco agreed. He gently adjusted her position, turning her just slightly to the left. She could feel the bright light on her face now.

"Okay." Molly breathed. And opened her eyes.

The light seared her eyes and she couldn't see for a moment, then her vision cleared and she saw the shape that had haunted her dreams for so many years. The horrible crooked crack, smirking at her.

"It's the same shape. It's the crack in my wall." She whispered

"Close your eyes, now." Marco ordered, but Molly barely heard him. All her attention was fixed on the crack.

"It's following me! How can it be following me?"

Molly felt Marco's hand over her eyes and immediately crumpled. Evidently opening her eyes had taken more out of her than she thought. He sat her gently on the mossy branch again.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently

"Yeah." She answered shakily "It was the same shape." She whispered to herself

"Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?" came the voice that Molly now associated with Pedro, from her left.

"Go for it. Don't get too close." Marco warned.

Molly frowned "Hang on. What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?" she asked.

"What other two?" Marco asked bemused.

"The ones you sent before." Molly said

"I didn't send anyone before." Marco insisted

"You did, I heard you. Crispin and Phillip." Molly recalled

"Crispin and who?" Marco patted her shoulder, as if to help her shake away the people he thought weren't real. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Molly, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you." Marco said.

"No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember."

"Pedro?" Marco asked. Molly got chills. _It's almost as if…_

"Yeah, before you sent Pedro." Molly repeated

Then Marco said two words that made Molly's blood run cold. "Who's Pedro?"

"Something's happening. Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him."

"There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the two of us here." Marco maintained

"No, there were five of us. Why can't you remember?!" Molly almost shouted.

"Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close." Marco said in what seemed to be a sympathetic voice.

"No! No!" Molly cried "you mustn't!"

"Here. Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time." He pressed it into her hands.

"You won't, because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you." Molly asserted

"There weren't any others." Marco insisted

"There won't be any you if you go back there." Molly threatened

"Two minutes. I promise."

Then he was gone, leaving Molly to shout

"Please, just listen to me!"

"Hello? Are you there? Hello? Hello?" Molly said into the communicator

"I'm here. I'm fine. Quite close to it now." Came Marco's reply

"Then come back. Come back now, please." Molly pleaded

"It's weird looking at it. It feels really-" he cut off

Molly felt her panic go past precautionary and into full on panic mode.

"Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello?! Hello?! Hello?! Please say you're there! Hello? Hello?" she shouted hysterically into the communicator

Then she heard a different voice. One she had been hoping to hear.

"Molly? Molly? Is that you?" it was the Doctor.

"Doctor?" she cried happily

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?" he asked.

"They've gone" she said sombrely "There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other!"

"No, they wouldn't." the Doctor said sadly

"What is that light?" Molly asked

"Time running out. Molly, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you there." He really did sound sorry. And Molly didn't want to admit it to herself, but he also sounded scared.

"Well, what do I do now?" she asked bravely

"You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest." He said

"I can't see. I can't open my eyes!"

The Doctor ignored her "Turn on the spot."

"What?"

"Just do it. Turn on the spot."

Molly slowly stood up, arm outstretched to stop her falling over. The Doctor carried on talking, and the communicator started to make a buzzing noise.

"When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way." Suddenly the buzzing noise became easily identifiable as the Doctor's sonic "Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it."

"But the Angels, they're everywhere!" Molly exclaimed

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." The Doctor said grimly

"What does the Time Energy do?" Molly asked, as she began to walk, or rather stumble forward painfully slowly.

"Just keep moving!" the Doctor shouted at her

"Tell me!" Molly insisted

"If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all."

Molly shivered as she stumbled forward and around a tree

"Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving. The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the Time Energy, now it's going to feed on them. Molly, listen to me. I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just manoeuvre till the beeping stops."

As if on cue it started to beep. Molly took a side step and the beeping stopped.

"Because, Molly, this is important. The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see."

"Well, what do you mean?" Molly asked, as she continued on, now ever more mindful of how she was walking.

"Look, just keep moving." The Doctor clicked off.

But Molly could still hear the conversation on the other end.

"That Time Energy, what's it going to do?" it was River's voice. At least she was safe! But where was Octavian?

"Er, keep eating." The Doctor answered

"How do we stop it?" River asked

"Feed it." He replied simply

"Feed it what?"

"A big, complicated space time event should shut it up for a while." The Doctor said, sounding distracted.

"Like what, for instance?" River inquired

Then suddenly the Doctor's voice was angry, loud and, Molly couldn't deny, scared

"Like me, for instance!"

A sudden beeping drew Molly back to her situation. She had been stumbling over rocks and stumps, moving whenever she heard beeping. And of course, worrying about the Doctor. But this beeping was different.

"What's that?" she asked the Doctor

"It's a warning. There are Angels round you now." The Doctor answered gravely

Molly froze in terror. She was sure that if she could scream she would, but something seemed to have frozen her voice

"Molly, listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know you can do it. The Angels are scared and running, and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see."

Molly stayed still, hoping that there was still another way around this

"You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!"

_If you want to see Sherlock again you have to do this._ Her subconscious whispered

Molly slowly and carefully threaded her way through the group of Angels, turning whenever she heard the beeping. She carefully worked her way forward, and to her extensive relief, heard no more beeping. She shuffled along, but then her food connected with something sticking out of the ground and down she fell. She dropped the communicator, and she heard it land with a thud nearby

"Doctor? I can't find the communicator. I dropped it. I can't find it, Doctor. Doctor!"

She scrabbled around in the dirt trying to hoist herself up and feel for the communicator. At the same time, she was aware of a horrible grinding noise that sounded like stone rubbing against stone.

"Doctor!" she shouted again. She carefully got to her feet, but as she did so, she could feel something behind her, reaching, coming closer and closer…

**yeah sorry about the cliffhanger. See you in a week! Remember to review**


	22. Chapter 22- Flesh And Stone Part 5

**Hi guys! I'm back! I hope everyone has had a lovely Half-Term, (if you live in the UK). Last week I went to Norfork (YAY) and while I was there, I went to a little theme park called Plesurewood Hills. It, dispite being small, was very cool and awesome And as it was Halloween, there where several scary scary rides there, including one called Hobs Pit. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever been on. If you wanna go visit, I won't tell you what happens, but I can tell you it's based on a haunted mine. I would recommend it though as it was AWESOME!**

**Anyways, on with the story...**

Arms grabbed Molly, and for a moment she kicked and fought, trying to get away, until she heard a very familiar voice

"Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. The Doctor's here. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working." Molly could almost see River with a little satisfied smirk. For some reason, the smirk was exactly like Sherlock's in her head.

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you." The Doctor cried happily

"Ah well, maybe when you're older." River replied.

An alarm started to blare, echoing around the room.

"What's that?" Molly shouted over the din.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release." The Doctor answered.

The alarms stopped. Instead there was a horrible grinding noise. Molly heard both the Doctor and River inhale sharply. What could it be that was so bad? The Doctor answered this a second later.

"Angel Bob, I presume."

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality." Came angel Bob's voice, but this time it didn't come from the communicator. It came from right in front of them.

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?" he asked sarcastically

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" hummed the Doctor distractly "Could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends will also be saved."

"Well, there is that." The Doctor deliberated. Molly felt River leave her side and walk over to the Doctor.

"I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in." she pleaded

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." The Doctor dismissed her

"Doctor, I can't let you do this!" she cried

"No, seriously, get a grip." The Doctor insisted

"You're not going to die here!" River implored

"No, I mean it. River, Molly, get a grip."

There was a pause then a murmured answer from River "Oh, you genius."

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Angel Bob stated

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what?"

Molly was guided to a to a console by River. She put Molly's hands on a moniter handle and whispered

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." Molly nodded as the Doctor continued.

"I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels. Night night."

Molly felt a huge tug, and her feet left the floor, she was being pulled back, but Molly hung on tightly. In her head, she imagined the Angels screaming. Then, suddenly, they were gone. Molly could feel it in her mind. There was no angel. Only her thoughts. And the one person that mattered to Molly most in the entire universe.

She slowly blinked and opened her eyes. She was in a control room rather like the one they had left earlier, clutching hold of a rail. Suddenly she was ambushed, not by an angel, but by the Doctor, who encased her in a bone- crushing hug.

"Are you alright, are you ok?" he asked frantically checking her over

"Doctor, I'm fine!" she giggled, struggling away from him. He looked so concerned, with his puppy eyes and his floppy brown hair.

"Good" he said, studying her intently. He turned and hugged River, who looked slightly put out.

"River Song" he said magnificently "you are amazing. Truly amazing"

She smiled, and hugged him back. But when Molly looked at her face, she could see that River Song, the hardened adventuress, was crying quietly.

-ooo000ooo-

The walk up to the surface was horrible and bruising, but with no Angels chasing them, it was much nicer than the way down.

Finally they reached the surface.

"Doctor" Molly said, as they sat in the alien sun "what happened to the angels?"

"The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angels never existed in the first place."

Molly frowned "Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveller now Molly. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?" he grinned at her

"And the crack, is that gone too?"

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening. Somewhere out there, somewhere in time." Molly shivered. The Doctor stood up and walked over to River who was handcuffed and awaiting her ride home. they spoke for a few moments, and the Doctor laughed.

"Bye River!" Molly shouted

"See you Molly!" River waved back at her, and was caught up in a whirl wind of sand. The Doctor turned away, and Molly could see he looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" she asked

"Time can be rewritten." He answered, still deep in thought

-ooo000ooo-

Back inside the TARDIS, Molly made up her mind.

"Doctor" she said "I want to go home."

She watched as his face crumpled "OK" he said sadly

"No, not like that!" she cried, trying to reassure him "I just, I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too."

-ooo000ooo-

They stepped out into Molly's bedroom. It was exactly the same as Molly had left it; the blue walls, the large double bed, the science textbooks scattered around the room, and most embarrassingly, the many puppets and drawings of the Doctor that Molly had done.

And the wedding dress that was hanging outside of the wardrobe. The Doctor stopped short.

"Ah"

"Yeah" Molly sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Blimey." Said the Doctor, still sounding stunned

"I know. This is the same night we left?"

"We've been gone five minutes." The Doctor nodded.

Molly put a hand to her back pocket, and pulled out the ring box that she had brought with her. She opened it, and showed the ring inside to the Doctor.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" The Doctor asked

Molly snorted "Why did I leave off my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?"

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded

"You really are an alien, aren't you?" Molly said, realising that the Doctor had no clue how the human heart worked.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" the Doctor asked

"You met him." Molly smiled

"Ah, the good looking one. Or the rude one?"

"The rude one." Molly punched the Doctor on the arm

"Well, he was good too." The Doctor amended

"Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?" Molly asked

"Why would you need comforting?" the Doctor frowned.

Molly took a deep breath and continued "I nearly died. I was alone in the dark, and I nearly died. And it made me think."

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times."

Molly laughed "Doctor, do you actually know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah" Molly gave him a look "No"

"Doctor, I'm in love with the world's most insufferable git, who is constantly trying to get one up on everyone else. I've seen things with him that I will never unsee. I'm a pathologist, I'm used to death, but not when it's someone I know. And every time he goes on a case I worry that the next time I'll see him he will be on my autopsy table. Then you drop out of the sky with your wonderful time machine, promising to show me the wonders of the universe. I thought it would be fun, Doctor, just running. But it's dangerous, and scary."

"Yet you still came along, Molly." The Doctor said gently

"I haven't finished yet!" Molly sounded exasperated

"It's about whether I am in love with a man trying to be a god or a god trying to be a man! I just don't know any more!" she shouted her voice cracking

The Doctor looked shocked "You're getting married in the morning!" he said sounding aghast

"I know!" Molly yelled, and collapsed into sobs. The Doctor grabbed her arms and held her close.

"You're human. You're Molly. You're getting married in the morning." He soothed then he sat bolt upright, jogging her "In the morning." He murmured in horror

"What is it?" She asked, blinking back tears

"It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you." He said

"Doctor, don't make me feel worse!"

"Molly Hooper. Mad, impossible, loyal, Molly Hooper. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now." He smiled at her "and with the right guy"

Molly smiled back. The Doctor ushered her into the TARDIS. Despite the wetness on Molly's face, she couldn't stop smiling.

She was going to see Sherlock again.

**Thank god that is done! That last part in Molly's room was the hardest to write. I hope everyone likes it!**


	23. Chapter 23-Vampires Of Venice Part 1

**Vampires In Venice is here! hope you enjoy! it took me ages!**

Sherlock stood in the corner or the bar, looking at the rest of the pubs occupants with distaste. One by one he deduced the people inside.

_Adulterer. Porn addict. Married. Single mother. Dead wife. Girlfriends just left him. Recently pregnant. _

How boring all these people were. There was only one person, who to Sherlock wasn't boring. He sighed.

_Molly _

"Sherlock, why the long face?" Sherlock groaned. It was (a very drunk) Lestrade "it's your stag night! Lighten up!"

Sherlock scowled "I will not 'lighten up'. I simply do not want to turn up to my own wedding with a hangover"

Lestrade grinned mischievously "well if you won't make yourself happy, I'll have to do it for you"

Before Sherlock could ask what this was, a large cake was wheeled out to the middle of the room. 'The Stripper' started to play. All the other men in the pub were cheering it on, but Sherlock merely groaned.

"Out. Out. Out." Yelled Lestrade, next to him.

The top of the cake burst open. For one of the first times in Sherlock's life, his eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before settling into their usual bored look. But Sherlock was anything but bored. This man was fascinating. The man spun and saw Sherlock. His face split into a broad grin.

"Sherlock!" he cried happily "That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake, again. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy? Lovely girl." He mouthed the next word "Diabetic." He turned his attention back to Sherlock. "Now then, Sherlock. We need to talk about your fiancée. She fancies me"

Lestrades beer glass dropped out of his hand and smashed against the floor. Sherlock did nothing.

"Tell you what, though." The man continued, as if nothing had happened "You're a lucky man. She's a great girl. Probably a lovely kisser"

He finally seemed to realise what he had said

"Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine."

Sherlock sighed. This did not look good.

-ooo000ooo-

After Sherlock had got his head around the TARDIS (the Doctor seemed to be waiting for him to say something), he decided to watch Molly. He had only seen her a few hours ago, but it was like she had aged years. She also kept giving him funny looks, then when she realised he had seen, turned her head, embarrassed. She seemed to be avoiding him. Was what the Doctor said true? For once, all of Sherlock's deducing skills had decided to abandon him. Yet they always had whenever he looked at Molly. The Doctor was rambling on, pressing buttons, pulling leavers. Sherlock smirked as he committed every control to memory.

"Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans. It's meant to do that. Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together."

Molly suddenly looked like a bunny in the headlights "wha-what, like a date?"

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens." The Doctor ran up the stairs to where Sherlock stood and put his arm around his sholders. Sherlock stiffened, but the Doctor didn't seem to notice  
"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" he said sympathetically "Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

Sherlock cut him off. "It's another dimension"

The Doctor stared. Sherlock scoffed. "It's obvious. The inside of this box cannot exist in this dimension, so it is in another dimension. After all that, with Prisoner Zero, I updated my mind palace with all the latest scientific theories"

The Doctor's face drooped "I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that."

Molly decided to interrupt the inevitable staring match

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Sherlock?"

Before Sherlock could answer, the Doctor interrupted

"How about somewhere romantic?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

-oo000ooo-

"Venice!" said the Doctor impressively, opening the TARDIS doors. Molly gasped. It was the real Venice! Even Sherlock gave a little huff of appreciation.

"Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world."

The Doctor strolled among the stalls of the little market, picking up bits and pieces. Even Sherlock had to admit, it was pretty impressive

"Constantly being invaded," the Doctor continued "Constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me."

He checked his watch "1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" laughed Molly disbelievingly. Sherlock couldn't pinpoint it, but there was something different about Molly. Something was there that hadn't been there before/

"Long story." The Doctor shrugged "We had a bet."

The Doctor wasn't looking where he was going and as a consequence "walked into an official who looked at him crossly"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." The man demanded. The Doctor flashed a wallet at him. The man visibly paled.

"There you go, fellow. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." The Doctor smiled at the man.

Stuttering and bowing hastily the man apologised "I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise."

The Doctor put his arm out in a blessing gesture. "No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"He's checking for aliens. Obvious!" Sherlock huffed.

"Aliens?" Molly asked. But it wasn't a question as in Oh-are-aliens-real-oh-my-god, which was what he was expecting. Instead he got the feeling that she was more excited about meeting possible aliens, than worrying about them. Not like Molly at all.

"Visitors from foreign lands" the man agreed "what might bring the plague with them."

Molly's face went stony and she glared at the Doctor "Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me? The plague!"

"Don't worry, Viscountess." The man reassured. Molly smiled at the Doctor. "No, we're under quarantine here." The man continued "No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He gestured at the symbol on his clipboard.

"How interesting." The Doctor said "I heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said!" the man gestured to convey the importance of what this 'Signora Rosanna Calvierri' had said.

"Did she now?" the Doctor mused. Sherlock pulled the wallet out of the man's hand, and opened it. He raised his eyebrow.

"This papers blank" Molly elbowed him, but the man hadn't heard, having moved on to his next victim.

"Oh, that's very clever!" said the Doctor happily "That proves it. Absolute genius, you are!"

"I know" Sherlock replied. Molly elbowed him again. He took the paper out of his hand, looked at it, and snorted.

"What?" asked Sherlock impatiently .

"According to this, you are my eunuch" Molly said, through her laughter.

Sherlock huffed.

"Physic paper. I'll explain later" the Doctor said. "Come on!"


	24. Chapter 24-Vampires Of Venice Part 2

**Very sorry for the delay guys. I am also very sorry to say I will not be able to update as frequently as I would like. this is because the teachers in our school have just told us that we will be doing our mid-term test (the grades of which will go on our reprts!) in 3 weeks. so REVISION is taking up most of my time, which is bad because before half-term (I dunnno of americans have half-term or not- it's a week's break in the middle of a term) we had lots of mid term tests. this means havan't actually sat down a written anything for this fanfic for 3 weeks! this is a big problem, but unfortunatly, until the tests our out of the way and the christmas holidays are upon us, I will be very unlikly to update. :-( I may be able to update once or twice, but I just wanted to warn you that updates will be very short and few inbetween**

**In other happier news, THE DOCTOR WHO TRAILER! OMG. and you get a new chapter!**

They walked through streets, over bridges and canals. Finally they stopped at the sound of shouting. A building, marked with the crest of Signora Rosanna Calvierri, was across the canal from them. People were stopping to look at a small group of girls that emerged from the building, with veils and umbrellas. Sherlock could tell that they were all rich, young girls, but from the distance he was at, and the fact that he couldn't see their faces, made it almost impossible for him to deduce them.

Suddenly am man ran out from the crowds and started shouting at the girls, grabbing their veils and lifting them up, to see underneath.

"What's he shouting?" Molly asked

"Isabella, I think" the Doctor replied as Sherlock opened his mouth.

A girl unexpectedly pushed the man back, against the ground. Even from this distance Sherlock could see the terror on the man's face. But what was so terrible about a girl?

"What was all that about?" Molly wondered aloud, looking around for the Doctor. But he had disappeared

"I hate it when he does that!" Molly moaned. Then she saw Sherlock's face and shut up.

-ooo000ooo-

After the Doctor had disappeared, the two of them strolled along the streets of Venice, taking in the sights. It was amazing, but it was definitely awkward. Molly was blabbing about what it was like in space, with the Doctor, when suddenly Sherlock interrupted her.

"And what have you been doing?"

Molly jumped and hastily tried to cover it up. "Well, running, and fighting. I've been scared. More scared than I thought was-"

"Did you miss me?" the words slipped out of Sherlock's mouth. He didn't want them too, the betrayal of his heart. Even though it was Molly in front of him, he felt ashamed to have said the words. Molly looked extremely guilty.

"I knew I'd be coming back." She mumbled. It sounded to Sherlock like she was trying to convince herself of it as well.

"He was right. It blots out everything else" Sherlock said bitterly

"Sherlock…"Molly took his hand. "I thought about you every day. And… I was on a planet, and I was alone in the dark, and I was about to die, and there was only one thing I could think of."

He looked down on her face, her perfect face that he had fallen in love with. And the corners of his mouth twitched

"And what would that be?" he asked

"Why don't you deduce it?" she grinned at him. He leant down and kissed her. She melted on his touch and wrapped her arms around him. They could have stayed like that all day, the detective and his pathologist, but someone threw an apple at them and yelled.

"Get a room!" they broke apart, Molly laughing.

"c'mon." Sherlock said briskly "I want to find the catacombs"

"Or" Molly pointed at a figure that looked suspiciously like the Doctor sneaking onto the house of Calvierri "we could find out what that imbecille of an alien is doing."

Sherlock viewed her with a grudging approval "you're getting better"

"I leant from the best" she smiled sweetly

"…Thank…you…?" Sherlock replied uncertainly

"It's a shame you were busy that day" she smiled and skipped away towards the Doctor

Sherlock scowled. It would be while before he figured out Molly Hooper.

-ooo000ooo-

They followed the Doctor quietly, so as not to alarm him. They hid behind the wall as he stepped into a large chamber, with several exits leading off it, and a bronze mirror to one side, the Doctor strode over to it.

"Hello handsome" he said happily, straightening his bow tie. Suddenly 5 rather creepy looking girls in night dresses came out of the exits. Molly opened her mouth as if to call out, but Sherlock stopped her.

"Look at their reflections!" he hissed

Molly looked over and gave a gasp. The girls had no reflection!

"Who are you?" the girls asked in unison. The Doctor spun round, saw the girls and gaped. The turned back and forth a few times pointing first at the girls, then at the mirror then back at the girls.

"How are you doing that? I am loving it. You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter. Will be shorter. I'm rambling."

"I'll ask you again, signor. Who are you?"

"Why don't you check this out!" he said with a flourish, pulling out, a card rather like the physic paper Sherlock happened to have in his pocket. The girls frowned at it.

The Doctor turned it so he could read it and sighed "Library card. Of course, it's with. He's. I need a spare." Then he frowned at the girls again "Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in a mirror. Ha. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless-"

The Girls cut off his rambling. "Leave now, signor, or we shall call for the Steward" they smiled menacingly "If you are lucky."

The Doctor seemed delighted rather than scared. He whistled in appreciation, then quickly backed up the staircase, as the girls advanced on him, now sprouting very scary, very sharp looking fangs.

"Tell me the whole plan!" the Doctor shouted. The girls continued to advance.

"One day that'll work" he muttered "Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing. I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas." He turned and legged it up the stairs, crashing into Molly and Sherlock, who still were crouching behind the corner

"What the hell are you doing here!" he yelped

"We could ask you the same question!" Sherlock answered

"No time for that!" yelled Molly "RUN!"

They pelted for the exit, and the world outside, where, luckily, the Vampires didn't follow.

As Molly and Sherlock got their breath back (well Molly had to get her breath back)the Doctor started to walk back along the now dark streets of Venice. He called back to them:

"Come and meet my new friend!"

**I apologize if Sherlock is a little OOC, but I really wanted to write a little sherolly smut! be prepared for more sherolly cuteness later on as well!**

**as always review!**


End file.
